


旧文补档 CoreJJ和Ruler

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 被LOFTER屏蔽太多了。CoreJJ/Ruler或者Ruler/CoreJJ或者没有车的无差内容都会塞在这里，看的时候注意章节标题，我会标注。若有斜线，均有意义。我是CoreJJ左多，混着一篇Ruler左位吧。陈年老文，错别字不做进一步纠正，请自行克服。关于选手的名字。有些是2016和2017年写的，当时没有官方告知选手姓名的规范写法，所以都是自己翻译。我这次会替换修改，但如果还有遗漏就请多包涵吧。
Relationships: Jo "CoreJJ" Yong-in/Park "Ruler" Jae-hyuk
Kudos: 5





	1. 【万圣节贺文】你是我的糖（没有车）

世界赛结束了，但是当时定回程机票的时候并不是卡着时间定的，也算是让选手有多几天在美国观光放松的机会。

不过没有拿到总冠军总是让人在休假之时也不能尽兴。

万圣节的夜晚，路上随处可见画了妆的小孩子跑来跑去，其中有大胆得的跑到曺容仁面前面前奶声奶气地说：“trick or treat.”曺容仁摸摸口袋掏出买了还没吃完的软糖，将有限的几颗分给了前来讨糖吃的小孩子，还顺带着蹲下去摸摸他们的头。

拿到糖的孩子们欢叫着又结队跑向下一个劫掠的目标。

曺容仁逗孩子时一直用余光偷偷瞟着站在一边的朴载赫。朴载赫看着他们，脸上带着一如既往的微笑，无动于衷。

“载赫不开心吗？”曺容仁走到朴载赫身边。

“啊，没有。”回过神来的朴载赫矢口否认。

但是曺容仁能够明显感觉到他的心不在焉。

吃晚饭时朴载赫全程神游天外，借口累了先行回房，更是让曺容仁肯定了他的猜测。

曺容仁其实有些担心朴载赫，年纪小又热情积极在打电竞上算是个优点，但是如果被兜头泼了一大盆冷水，也格外容易消沉。何况这一次比赛中一些比较明显的失误也让网络上有了讽刺的声音。

该不会一个人趴在床上哭鼻子吧？曺容仁想着推开了房门。

房间里黑暗寂静，不像有人的样子。

一个人悄悄跑出去了吗？到哪里去了呢？曺容仁的心有一些揪了起来，虽然朴载赫也不是小孩子了，但是这么晚一个人在人生地不熟的地方乱跑依然让曺容仁觉得不是非常妥当。

曺容仁想得太入神，以至于都没想到去开灯，就在曺容仁独自站在黑暗中沉思时，欢快熟悉的声音从没有光的角落里蹦了出来：“不给糖就捣蛋”

然后曺容仁看到朴载赫蹦蹦跳跳的身影。

“这个小坏蛋真是的。”曺容仁这么想着，刚才揪起的心却在不知不觉中放下来，而且有些微微的宽慰。嘴角压抑不住地上扬，曺容仁转身去开灯掩饰自己的表情，装作严肃又无所谓的样子说：“那你捣蛋吧。”

曺容仁不按套路出牌，朴载赫顿时噎住，憋了半天才说：“啊你怎么这样啊？一点都没有做哥哥的觉悟。”

曺容仁慢条斯理地回敬道：“没有做哥哥的觉悟吗？那么每次比赛胜利之后和你击掌的人是谁？”

看了看朴载赫的万圣节准备，曺容仁想笑又皱着眉嫌弃地说：“而且，你也太不走心了，随便披一条毛巾就算作是扮演成幽灵了吗？”

被嘲笑了的朴载赫虽然理亏，嘴上却不肯认输，强词夺理更口无遮拦地顶了回去：“不走心不是我队传统吗？随便拉来一个ADC就打辅助了呢！”

曺容仁觉得他傻得可爱，不想跟他较真，偏又想看他无可奈何的样子，不动声色地嘲讽回去：“是谁比赛里DF二连接了反向大招了，当时我在台下可是通过大屏幕看得一清二楚。也许我上场打AD还比你发挥好些呢，紧张得吓到要尿裤子的小屁孩！像我这样经验丰富的老将就绝不会有这种程度的失误。所以作为惩罚你今天的糖没有了哟。”

“啊？”被戳了痛处的朴载赫泄气地拉下裹在身上的浴巾对着曺容仁甩过去。曺容仁一手接下浴巾顺势一拉，把多动症儿童带到怀里，把已经完成使命的浴巾甩到一边，曺容仁撸猫一样安抚地摸着朴载赫的背，下巴蹭上了朴载赫的肩。

“嘲笑我的操作还不给我糖，曺容仁你到底有什么资格搂着我蹭？！”朴载赫恨恨地一圈打在曺容仁腰上，却舍不得挣开这个拥抱。

曺容仁看着服软温顺下来的小动物，笑着摸出刚才给街上小朋友分糖时偷偷藏下来的一块，剥开包装纸塞到朴载赫嘴里。

含着糖的朴载赫笑得眯起眼睛，曺容仁摸摸朴载赫柔软的头发说：“现在到我了，不给糖就捣蛋。”

朴载赫吃惊地盯着曺容仁：“哥你多大了，怎么还玩这个？”

曺容仁完全没有反驳说你也不小了还不是一样幼稚的意思，直接问：“既然没有糖，那我捣蛋咯？”说着伸手去挠朴载赫的腰。

朴载赫怕痒，顿时笑软了趴在床上，跟着曺容仁的动作扭着腰，却左躲右躲躲不开，只能边笑边求饶：“哥！放开啦！我要噎死了……糖……”

曺容仁只能停了手。这里恶作剧刚停下，朴载赫就抓着曺容仁的手将他拉近，伸手环住曺容仁的腰，然后凑过去将含着的糖送到曺容仁嘴里，一扬头说：“呐，糖给你了哦。”

一片甜蜜在舌尖化开，曺容仁笑着吻上朴载赫，唇齿纠缠间一颗糖渐渐化尽，只留下满嘴香甜。曺容仁这才停下这个深吻，手上却更用力搂紧了朴载赫，看着他的眼睛说：“你就是我的糖。”


	2. 自控力（CoreJJ/Ruler 斜线都有意义）

随着一声短促却粗重的喘息，释放过的身体逐渐放松下来，还维持着拥抱的姿势，疲惫地倒在床上。

曺容仁看着挂在自己身上一动不动的少年，伸手拉过被子盖住两个人的身体。

IEM京畿道站前一夜，宾馆的双人床上，虽然明知道比赛前这样放纵并不好，但是架不住朴载赫的撒娇和任性，曺容仁只能同意，结果就是被压榨着做了两次。曺容仁还没怎么样，明明比较年轻有活力的朴载赫却在做完之后一动不动地装死，不仅不想清理身体，连给自己盖被子的力气都没有，曺容仁简直怀疑他明天是不是还有力气打比赛。

第二天清晨，曺容仁摸了摸身边空空的床，恍惚地从睡眠中找回神志。卫生间的水声随后让他彻底醒了过来。这么早起床，精力还真好，曺容仁想着。

早上的生理反应加上旖旎的水声让曺容仁有了一点新的想法，曺容仁进浴室的时候，朴载赫正好关了水在擦身。

“啊，本来以为早上可以在浴室里收获福利呢。”曺容仁半开玩笑地看着朴载赫印满红痕的身体。

被这样看多了朴载赫也没有害羞，一边擦着头发一边说：“今天要打比赛啊哥，人要有一点自控力。”

“那昨天晚上非要做爱的人是谁呢？”曺容仁靠着墙看着朴载赫，语气里带了些不被察觉的尖刺，“既然载赫这么有自控力，不如尝试一点新的挑战？”

“你想干什么？”朴载赫警觉起来。

曺容仁把他的决定告诉朴载赫的时候，朴载赫一脸看到变态的表情。然而曺容仁说：“载赫不是非常有自控力么？那就给我展示一下啊，不然也可以换一种方式，比如一个月不和我做什么的。”

在听到第二个选项后，朴载赫咬牙切齿地同意了曺容仁最初提出的要求。

比赛的时候坐在椅子上的朴载赫一直非常不安，下意识地扭来扭去。

没有谁会在身体里有一个跳蛋的时候还能坦然好坐的。

这就是曺容仁的变态条件，带着这玩意打比赛。

“不过如果载赫在比赛过程中湿得太厉害，我会及时关掉的。”曺容仁把东西塞进去后，搂着朴载赫的腰说这话的时候，朴载赫险些一拳打在他鼻子上。

报复，绝对是报复。朴载赫恶狠狠地在内心下了定义。他以前总喜欢在曺容仁打游戏的关键时刻去挑逗他，甚至有一次帮他口了大半盘，然后在关键团战的时候把曺容仁弄射了，导致他直接输掉了游戏。对此曺容仁从来一笑了之，朴载赫没想过曺容仁会新账旧账一起算相出这么变态的玩法。

五个人连着麦朴载赫没有办法提出一丁点抗议。

第一局选人的时候其实曺容仁根本没有开动那玩意，朴载赫觉得难过纯碎自己心里不踏实。

然而比赛到12分钟，打完小龙那一波，曺容仁突然开了开关。

“啊……”朴载赫脱口而出的短促叫声让他自己臊得脸上发烫。几乎就在同一个瞬间，他就因为反应慢了半拍被锤石钩了个正着。

朴载赫倒有些感谢锤石这一钩，不然他简直无法和队友解释自己为什么突然乱叫。

朴载赫分明听到耳机里传来曺容仁的窃笑，虽然明知是被算计了，朴载赫也是敢怒不敢骂。

跳蛋并没有定在太敏感的位置，力度也不是很大，还不至于让朴载赫当场失去自控，但是这种感觉实在是太诡异了。偏偏他们前期还莫名其妙被打成了逆风。

朴载赫简直想要当场叫出声来让曺容仁把那东西关掉。

曺容仁看局势不对也及时地住手了，SSG总算有惊无险地赢下比赛。

之后的比赛间隙，朴载赫对着曺容仁抗议：“拿出来啊哥，没法打比赛了。”

“一个自控力很强的人，必然不会在乎这个吧？”曺容仁抓住朴载赫简直没有地方放的双手，“我可没有把东西卡在你受不了的地方。拿出来，那就一个月。”

朴载赫只能屈服于曺容仁的威胁，把那个令人羞耻的东西留在身体里。

打IMT的第一局曺容仁只在确定了优势之后开小小地打开了那玩意戏弄了朴载赫一下。但是第二局的时候情况就不对了，从选人开始就一直在身体里低频振动的东西让朴载赫又开始不停地在椅子上扭动，希望能够找到了一个合适的坐姿。

朴载赫觉得内裤潮潮的，闷在身上格外难受，

一血被曺容仁闪现拿到，朴载赫有些不满意地嘀咕了一句：“闪现抢人头诶，你不上就该是我的了。”

曺容仁听到这句话之后二话不说，果断调高了震动频率。

“哥！”朴载赫脱口而出的叫声让队友纷纷侧目，这次没有锤石的钩子来帮他掩盖他的失态。朴载赫只觉得脸上烫的不行，装作没事一样盯着屏幕。

怎么可能真的没事，提高了震动频率之后几乎是立竿见影的，朴载赫之前还能用专心游戏控制住不去考虑半软的性器迅速硬了起来，本来就不舒服的内裤绷得越发难受了。

在这样的情况下他还能用烬的第四发大招命中对方的维鲁斯帮助曺容仁拿下一血真是谢天谢地。

第三个人头被Crown拿下，朴载赫的技能甚至没有蹭到对面，他不由地低声抱怨了一句，却听到了曺容仁的窃笑。

不专心游戏的另一个坏处就是身体里的动静越发鲜明，朴载赫简直要压抑不住做出点什么。幸好理智还未丧失，他还知道自己在比赛，下面的观众在看着，只能重新克制自己的思路专心游戏。

之后IMT展开了反击，曺容仁也觉得情况不对，关掉了那个震动的小玩意。IMT的反攻并没有太好的效果，再次取得优势后，曺容仁重新打开了开关。

这一次朴载赫咬了咬下唇忍住了，没有再一惊一乍地丢脸。身体里震动着的东西无时无刻不在唤起朴载赫的欲望，甬道随着机械的震动而收缩，控制不住的液体从身体里往外渗，朴载赫简直怀疑自己浑身散发着需要被上的味道，不由地心虚起来。

虽然身体里藏着什么东西外人绝不会知道，但是看着玻璃外面的观众，朴载赫还是有一种他正在被围观的错觉，这种羞耻感越发刺激了他，他觉得简直控制不住，想射，想被上，想被曺容仁按着干。但是这种想法决不能泄露出一丝一毫，除了忍耐毫无办法，因为控制权不在他手里。

甩甩头把这些绮念赶出，朴载赫只想快些结束比赛。然而心理越着急，事情越麻烦，比赛一直拖到43分钟才结束。

到了后台第一时间，朴载赫就把曺容仁拖进卫生间：“哥，帮我，我想射。”

“不行，忍到宾馆哦，我想听载赫叫给我听。”

“回去了我叫给你听，你先帮我解决一下。”朴载赫的手环着曺容仁的脖子，硬着的下身隔着衣裤在曺容仁身上蹭着，急不可耐地寻求发泄。

“那载赫不会自己解决吗？”

“我要哥帮我。”朴载赫说着撒娇地握起曺容仁的手。

“好啦，回去之后不准反悔。”曺容仁说着拉下朴载赫的裤子，握住他的性器揉弄起来。

憋了许久的朴载赫被恋人握住的时候就小小地抽了口气，随着曺容仁的动作几乎是秒射出来。

知道朴载赫被跳蛋折磨得太久而得不到释放，憋得异常辛苦，曺容仁到不嘲笑他这次的速度，用纸巾把皮肤上沾染到的精液擦干净之后，两个人若无其事地跟着队友上了车回酒店。

回酒店的车上，曺容仁再一次打开了跳蛋。射过不久的朴载赫有些疲惫地靠在他身上，皱了皱眉：“哥你怎么这样？”

曺容仁笑着凑到朴载赫耳边轻声说：“自控力。”

朴载赫不去与他争辩，闭着眼睛强迫自己休息。

跳蛋还在震动着，装作若无其事的样子走完从大巴到房间的短短一段路用尽了朴载赫这一生全部的忍耐。

房门在背后关上的时候，朴载赫几乎是瞬间瘫在了地上，不知羞耻地喊出了：“哥，上我，快……我要啊……”

曺容仁的手按在朴载赫再次硬起的性器上，笑着说：“这就又有反映了，还真是敏感呢。”

“上不上嘛？”

“载赫的自控力呢？”

“在哥面前要什么自控力啊？啊不要再折磨我啦……”

两个人连拖带拽地摔倒床上后，朴载赫几乎是用最快的速度脱掉了裤子抠出了在他身体里折磨了他大半天的跳蛋。没了跳蛋的折磨朴载赫立刻生龙活虎起来去脱曺容仁的裤子。

被跳蛋挑逗到湿滑松软的后穴非常适合进入，曺容仁之前帮朴载赫撸管的时候早就有了反应，大巴上的挤挤蹭蹭更是让他也憋得难受，好不容易到了床上，也就不再磨蹭，直接捅了进去。

终于被恋人填满的感觉弥补了大半天被跳蛋震动却始终顶不到敏感点的空虚诱惑，朴载赫毫不掩饰地呻吟出声：“好爽……”

曺容仁按着朴载赫的肩，朴载赫整个人软软地陷入床里，床太软，找不到着力点的朴载赫用腿勾住曺容仁，手环着曺容仁的脖子。

曺容仁被朴载赫牵扯地几乎快与他贴到一起了湿热的吐息喷到朴载赫耳边：“出声。”

“哥……”朴载赫扭捏地轻轻叫了声。

曺容仁显然是不满意的，一挺身撞在朴载赫的敏感点上。

“嗯……哈……”不受控制的呻吟顿时脱口而出。

朴载赫红了脸，但是开了头以后下面的便水到渠成。呻吟不住口地流泻出来。

曺容仁啃咬着朴载赫的脖子，极小心地不用力，以防留下痕迹。过轻的动作和他扫到朴载赫下巴的柔然头发让朴载赫痒得想笑。但是身体里的刺激又让朴载赫没有一点笑的心思。

痒却挠不到，爽却没有射，这种总是缺一点却始终不能到顶峰的感觉让朴载赫觉得空落落的，很想找个地方用力，总觉得把全部的力气都用出来，发泄到极致就能不受这种不上不下的折磨了。

朴载赫也是这么做的，他努力挺着腰好让曺容仁能够轻易进到更深的地方。

敏感点被反复碾过，快感层层堆叠而起，朴载赫终于感觉到自己能触摸到那个极致的顶峰了：“哥……我要……让我射……”

喘息着祈求着，朴载赫很担心玩了他一天的曺容仁会在这个时候再为难他一下，但是曺容仁没有。灵巧的手指很快拢住了他敏感的分身，摩挲着令他失去理智的位置。

浑身又热又无力的朴载赫感到体内一阵被填满的温暖，他的恋人拥住他，顶在最深处释放在他的身体里。从骨髓里溢出的快感让朴载赫绷紧了身体，连脚趾都用力蜷缩起来。生理性的眼泪和精液同时不受控制地释放出来，伴随着的还有一声粗重的沙哑喘息。

曺容仁依然维持着拥住自己恋人的动作，在朴载赫耳边吹着气嘲笑着：“载赫在我面前还是个毫无自控力的小孩子嘛。”

“现在我没有被跳蛋折磨到当场自慰，放过我好吗？”朴载赫慵懒地躺在床上一动也不肯动，连语气都是懒懒的无力。

“好。”柔软的吻落在朴载赫的额头上。


	3. 你是有多热（CoreJJ/Ruler）

曺容仁看得出赛后的快速采访中朴载赫一直心不在焉，不停地用手给自己扇着风。

IEM京畿道站整个场馆都热得要命，比赛时所处的玻璃房子更是加重了对热量的积累，朴载赫格外怕热，因此比赛中就一直情绪不太好地抱怨温度，每局比赛结束都疯狂给自己扇风，看得本来不热的曺容仁也燥了起来，跟着一起扇风。曺容仁毫不怀疑要不是下面有无数观众看着，朴载赫根本是想脱了衣服裸着上场。

被自己的幻想逗得有些好笑，但曺容仁还是为朴载赫当前的状态感到忧虑。明明温度已经不像刚才比赛中这么热了，朴载赫看起来却更加焦躁。何况他这个状态在曺容仁看来根本不是热，而是急。

冠军都拿了还有什么事情要在这个时候着急？

记者的问题已经抛了出来，但是朴载赫却依然神游天外，曺容仁从桌子下面悄悄握住了朴载赫的手才把他的神志拉了回来。

可问题还是被回答得文不对题。

曺容仁在心里无奈地叹了口气，他知道朴载赫心神不宁，却不知道原因。

还好这只是一个简短的采访，很快就结束了。朴载赫有些慌张地离开席位，为了快点走甚至推得桌子都挪了位置。这是很失礼的行为。

曺容仁目送着朴载赫消失在走廊尽头的休息室里，然后不紧不慢地跟其他队员一起走了进去。朴载赫一看到曺容仁便蹿了过去，紧张而焦急地说：“我的鼠标垫不见了，可能是落在之前那个房间里了。”

原来是因为这个，曺容仁一边想一边微笑起来，摸了摸朴载赫的背，安抚说：“别急，去那里找找吧，我陪你去？”

朴载赫三步并两步冲了出去，把并不着急的曺容仁甩在了身后。

鼠标垫就是朴载赫比赛中常用的那一张，优点是很柔软很厚实，并没有什么特别的——在曺容仁看来是这样。

然而朴载赫显然不这么认为。对他来说，这张来自北美战队DIG的鼠标垫是曺容仁给他的第一份礼物。

不止如此，这张鼠标垫是曺容仁之前一直用着的，它陪伴着曺容仁完成了在北美期间的起伏和征战。那时朴载赫和曺容仁还没有在一起。对于朴载赫来说，这张鼠标垫承载了曺容仁在NA比赛期间的所有经历——那是朴载赫已经来不及去参与也来不及去陪伴的曾经。

所以朴载赫巧取豪夺地把这张鼠标垫弄到手的时候，并不只是给自己弄了个舒服的外设，而是在想办法去靠近曺容仁和他的那段过去。

喜欢一个人就会想参与他的全部生活，但是曺容仁的过去他已经来不及参与了，所以朴载赫所做的就是珍惜每一个和那段过去相关的东西，把它们带在身边，寸步不离，好像这样他就能出现在那段只存在于曺容仁记忆中的回不去的时光里一样。

所以三星的比赛里就会出现这样奇怪的一幕——一个三星的选手矢志不渝地用着一张北美战队的鼠标垫，而这位选手本人并没有为任何北美战队效力过。

结果现在朴载赫把那张鼠标垫弄丢了，这让他如何不急？

空荡的训练室里没有一个人，桌子上也空空如也，显然是被收拾过了，鼠标垫也不见踪影。

朴载赫瞬间觉得心里仿佛空了一块，一下子无力地蹲在地上将头埋在手臂里。

曺容仁推门而入的时候，听到声音朴载赫抬起头，期期艾艾地对曺容仁说：“没有……它不见了。”

在曺容仁看来，朴载赫沮丧地蹲在地上，急得满面通红，简直是要哭出来一样可怜，不由地觉得有些好笑。

朴载赫弄丢了他送的东西，曺容仁倒也没有特别不满，但是看到朴载赫紧张的样子，又想故意逗逗他，于是拧起眉头，带了几分不满问道：“我送你的东西，这么随意就弄丢了吗？”

“哥，不是的……”朴载赫连解释的力气都没有，整个场馆都篇热，又被曺容仁质问了一句，心里一急更是整个人热得不行，干脆坐到地上拉扯着自己的衣服给自己扇风。

看着衣服随着朴载赫的手起伏着，曺容仁竟然还有几分性感，却还保持着刚才的表情，走进过去居高临下地问：“你到底是有多热，比赛的时候就那样心不在焉，现在连我送你的东西都弄丢了，你是真的没有把我当一回事吧？”

曺容仁站的位置挡住了光，阴影落在他脸上，朴载赫看不清曺容仁的表情，只是下意识地觉得暗影后的脸应该是不满和严厉的。朴载赫觉得很委屈，他对那张鼠标垫的重视远远超过曺容仁，东西丢了他比曺容仁本人还要着急。

“哥你怎么说出这种话。”朴载赫说着求饶一般伸手去拉曺容仁的手腕，心里忐忑，担心曺容仁是真的生气会将他甩开。

曺容仁当然不会反抗，朴载赫握住曺容仁手腕的时候才觉得略微有些踏实的感觉，不由地手上用力，握得更紧了些。曺容仁被逗得早就撑不住演不下去了，反手握住朴载赫的手腕之后俯身将他拥住：“傻瓜，逗你玩的。丢了丢丢了，有什么大不了的。”

“可是，我在乎啊。”朴载赫在曺容仁耳边说，因为心绪不佳，所有的发音都混在了一起，听起来黏糊糊的，急切中却又带着撒娇的意味。

曺容仁把朴载赫搂紧怀里，才发现朴载赫的衣服真的已经被汗弄得有些潮，意外地问：“你到底是有多热啊？”

“就是很热啊。”朴载赫的嘟囔着回答。

曺容仁不怀好意地笑着问：“你今天是怎么了？感觉像是被下了什么药一样。” 

“哥我都急死了你还开这种玩笑。”。朴载赫说着推了推曺容仁

曺容仁却收紧了手臂。

“别这样，更热了。”被曺容仁这样抱着，朴载赫是真的觉得热，好像整个人都要化掉了似的，这句抗议简直用完了他全部的力气。 

“是啊，我被你弄得也很热。”曺容仁在朴载赫耳边说着，温热的湿气喷在朴载赫的耳廓和后颈这些敏感的地方，一丝丝的痒不住地漾开，“不如我们彻底解决一下吧？”

朴载赫清醒过来，坐直了问：“你要干什么？”

曺容仁挣开了朴载赫的手，找了张椅子坐下，然后对朴载赫伸开了手。这个动作意义很明确，朴载赫却觉得脸上发烧，摇了摇头。

曺容仁保持着那个动作不动，好像朴载赫不过去他就能这样等到天荒地老。

朴载赫觉得更热了，不仅热，而且羞。但是他的辅助对他来说有天然的威慑力，朴载赫无法继续反抗，扭捏地走近了曺容仁。

等朴载赫走得足够近，曺容仁伸手将他揽进怀里，让朴载赫坐在自己腿上：“快一点，不然万一有人进来。”

“怕有人进来就不要做这种事啊，哥你到底是发什么疯？”朴载赫嘴上还在抗议，手却已经被曺容仁蛊惑着配合地伸到了不应该触碰的位置。

“别废话。”曺容仁简单有力地说着，手已经扯下了朴载赫的裤子。半软的性器被握着揉弄了一番，很快就硬得发胀。朴载赫也对曺容仁的分身做着同样的事情。两个人之间的温度似乎又上升了几度，好像连呼吸都会带出欲望的火。

没有润滑是个不大不小的难题——这仅限于朴载赫站在曺容仁的立场上思考问题时想到的。

当曺容仁鬼使神差地从朴载赫身上摸出安全套的时候，极度震惊的朴载赫脱口而出：“哥你怎么会知道……”

曺容仁没有回答，而是反问：“随身带着这个，你是有多饥渴，还是说你是有什么图谋吗？”

朴载赫确实有动过歪心思，却没想到他的小动作竟然被对方尽收眼底，更没想到会在这种情况下被戳穿，曺容仁的玩笑让朴载赫臊得将额头抵在他的肩上，不敢再搭一句话。

曺容仁对朴载赫的身体再熟悉不过，利用安全套上的润滑液很快便熟稔地打开他的后穴。曺容仁甫一将手指抽出，朴载赫掏出他的性器，配合地坐了下去。

“很急吗？急到都不用我带套了？”曺容仁问话时嘴唇几乎是贴着朴载赫的耳朵。

朴载赫觉得身体酥麻到发软，却不示弱地顶了回去：“是你说要快一点。”

两个人很快喘息着起伏动作起来。

训练室很空旷，如果这个时候有人推门而入，必然可以将房间里的一切都一览无遗，而他们无处可躲，所作所为也会被发现。怕被人撞见的紧张情绪激发起了更多想要发泄的欲望和隐秘的兴奋。

坐着的体位让曺容仁能进到朴载赫身体里很深的地方，为了速战速决，他的每一次挺动都有力而迅速，露出不同以往的侵略性。

两个人的相处中曺容仁在绝大部分时间都是温情脉脉的，在床上也不例外，总是温柔地将朴载赫呵护得很好。今天的欢爱却提醒着朴载赫他面对的是一个曾经独身前往北美的ADC，有着AD选手必然要有的进攻性。而转辅助之后的温情和包容，也都只是对他而言。

为了追求更舒服的位置，原本俯身靠着曺容仁的朴载赫开始逐渐往后仰，曺容仁手臂紧紧环住朴载赫的腰，给腿上人一个借力的地方。

快感的层层堆叠让朴载赫忍不住想呻吟，却又不敢发出声音，死死咬住下唇忍得异常辛苦，从鼻子里哼出的声音像仿佛是将要哭泣的音调，而且即使是这种哼声，朴载赫也在竭力忍住不发出太多。曺容仁见状揽住朴载赫的后颈吻住了他，把呻吟融化在两个人的唇舌纠缠之中。

喘息着分开的时候，舌尖还被黏腻的银丝牵连着，曺容仁捧着朴载赫的脸仔细地看着。朴载赫微皱着眉，泛红的眼眶不知是因为情欲还是疼痛，不见了平日的活泼软萌，看起来倒有些可怜和稚气。对于曺容仁来说，朴载赫始终是他需要保护和迁就的小孩子，就像每次比赛后的击掌一样，他总是愿意去满足这个人想要的一切，不让他失望。

被曺容仁看得不好意思的朴载赫扭过头小声问着：“有什么好看的？”

“好看。”曺容仁说着摸了摸朴载赫的脸。手上的动作轻柔，下半身却更加猛烈地在朴载赫的身体里攻城略地。

朴载赫却因为这种入侵而觉得快乐，不仅仅是生理上的满足。他双手扣住曺容仁的肩，配合着曺容仁的动作晃着腰， 肉体相触的声音比喘息声更大，在空旷的房间里激起回响，但这已不是他们能控制的了。

两个人出来找东西有多久了？二十分钟？还是更多？队友会不会来找他们？会不会发现？IEM还有其他比赛，他们消失一下应该不会引起注意吧？

朴载赫焦急地估算着时间，忍不住小声催促：“快一点。”

知道他的担忧，曺容仁一如既往地没有违背他的意愿。加快的频率让快感成倍地放大，握着朴载赫性器的手更是将已近濒临爆发的欲望刺激得更彻底。朴载赫的后穴一抽一抽地索取被填满，很快他便得到了，曺容仁射在了他的身体里，他也释放在了曺容仁的手上。

从口袋里掏出纸巾擦掉皮肤上沾染的白浊，曺容仁直接帮朴载赫拉起来了裤子。

在这种地方确实没有办法清理，朴载赫虽然不满却也不敢有怨言。只是内裤里还潮潮的，动作大一点都会有东西流出来，让朴载赫在不方便的同时感到异常羞臊。

曺容仁用餐巾纸将一切罪证小心包起并扔进走廊上的垃圾桶里，朴载赫则忐忑地跟在他身后，用奇怪的动作与他一起走回了休息室。这时曺容仁已经在推特上刷到了失物招领的图片。得意地将手机在朴载赫面前晃了晃，曺容仁回复了那个人。

晚上，朴载赫顺利地拿回了被他弄丢的鼠标垫。


	4. 南回归线（没有车啦）

冬天真冷。虽然房间里的温度恒定在一个宜人的范围内，但是冬日萧瑟的气息是藏不住的。透过窗户看出去，树上一片叶子也无，云低低地压下来，却不下雨，只是阴沉，缺少阳光令人心情都沉闷了几分。

朴载赫不知道今天的时间为什么这么快。只不过打了几局排位，然后伸了个懒腰，就觉得房间里昏暗压抑，只能开灯继续。又打了几局游戏，窗外便已暮色四合，华灯初上。

等他觉得游戏打够了，训练室里已经空空如也，只剩他一人。

从窗户看出去，其他楼房的灯光也都已暗了，看起来夜深人静。

朴载赫这才想起自己午饭晚饭都没有吃。拖沓地走向厨房，朴载赫只能祈祷找得到一点速食可以果腹。

尚未打开厨房的门，浓厚却不腻人的甜香已经飘散在空气里。朴载赫的大脑还没有从紧张的游戏里缓过来，在其他方面的反应慢了一拍，没想通这个时间为什么有人在厨房里煮东西。

推开门的朴载赫看到的是守在灶台边的曺容仁正在小心地看着锅里翻滚着冒起气泡的东西。

水气扑面而来，朴载赫揉了揉鼻子问道：“好香啊，这是什么？” 

曺容仁拍了一下朴载赫的头：“红豆粥，你是玩游戏玩傻了吗？”

“怎么会突然想到吃红豆粥的呢？”

曺容仁盯了朴载赫两秒钟，决定放弃对弱智儿童的嘲讽，一边搅拌着粘稠的液体以防粘锅，一边回答：“今天是冬至呢。”

“啊对，今天是冬至呢。”朴载赫恍然大悟一样重复了一遍。

然后没有话说的两个人突然一起沉默了下来。朴载赫觉得自己的智商真是不在线。幸好他们两个人就算是沉默也不会有多尴尬。

“就快好了。”曺容仁停了手上的动作，“载赫今天一整天都没吃东西吧？”

“嗯。”朴载赫应了一句，坐到桌子边安静地等着食物的到来。

深红色的粥冒着热气，白色的糯米团子看起来就软糯香甜。饿了半天的朴载赫舀起一勺胡乱吹了两口，迫不及待就往嘴里送。

看着朴载赫孩子气的样子，曺容仁好笑地提醒道：“小心点，别烫到。”

然而这句提醒还是迟了，朴载赫整个人抽了一下，将勺子扔进碗里，纠结了很久才把嘴里滚烫的一口咽了下去，然后伸出舌头吐着气降温：“好烫。”

活像一条傻狗，曺容仁想着，用转身拿水的动作掩盖自己抑制不住的笑意。

“有什么好笑的啊。”朴载赫一边用手往嘴里扇着风一边不满地抗议着。

“载赫傻得可爱。”曺容仁把冷水推到朴载赫面前，“叫你小心点，这么烫吃下去对喉咙也不好。你是有多饿啊？”

朴载赫喝了一口水，觉得嘴里灼烧般的疼痛感好些了，才开始小心翼翼地继续喝着碗里的粥。

以前在家的时候冬至也总会有红豆粥喝，但是在基地里没日没夜的游戏训练把时间都过得模糊了。少年更是不屑于像老派的人那样将传统节日当做一件大事，既不会刻意去记住，也不会固执地去遵循传统。但是真的把红豆粥捧在手里的时候，朴载赫才觉得老式的做派自然有一种沉淀下来的安宁与踏实，仿佛一个细水长流穿越千年的许诺。

久违了的食物暖暖的，让他有了家的感觉，一种安全感和归属感。吃了两口朴载赫忍不住夸道：“好吃呢。”

曺容仁看着朴载赫的眼睛里还有笑意，语气里却有些心疼的嗔怪：“一天都没吃东西当然吃什么都香，也亏你忍得下来。”

“真的好吃呢，哥你自己不吃吗？”

“我吃过了，这是专门为你做的。”

曺容仁的语气随意，好像是在叙述每天都会发生的普通事情。但朴载赫觉得心里一阵暖意，甜蜜的感觉一丝一丝泛出来，比碗里的粥还要甜还要暖还要软糯，忍不住凑过去给了曺容仁一个吻。

朴载赫的嘴角还黏着被捣碎的红豆，嘴里也都是红豆的甜香味，在接吻的瞬间这醇厚的香气全都被送进了曺容仁嘴里。飞快迅速却异常甜美的一个吻。

朴载赫继续享受着食物的温暖和一天游戏后放松的惬意，一边碎碎念说着最没有营养的闲话：“我说今天为什么时间过得这么快，原来是冬至，所以白天特别短。你不提醒我我都忘记了。”

“也忘记冬至要吃红豆粥了吗？”

“日期都忘记了怎么可能会记得红豆粥嘛，不过没看出来哥你这么会做饭。”

“其实也不怎么会做，但是在北美的时候，冬至想家就学着自己做了。”

“哦……”朴载赫接不下去了。他突然意识到曺容仁有他没有的经历，是因为经历过独自一人离家在外的孤独，才会细心地想到要让他不会有类似的经历。即使在这种微不足道的细节上也用了心思，为他的生活清理掉每一个可能令他不快的障碍。

朴载赫之前觉得觉得曺容仁和他之间四岁的年龄差只会让曺容仁在游戏操作和反应上永远不可能比他更好，对曺容仁来说从来都不是优势。而现在他才发现这四年的差距让曺容仁有了他难以赶上的成熟和阅历，让他只能始终处在被保护者的地位。

风划过窗棂的声音尖锐，拉回朴载赫的思绪。朴载赫一回头，看见的是被狂风卷起的漫天飞舞的细碎白色：“哥，下雪了。”

曺容仁也看着窗外，不紧不慢地说：“冬至下雪明，年会是顺遂的一年呢。”然后回头看了一眼朴载赫，摸着他的头说，“快吃吧，明天还有训练呢。”

一年中黑夜最长的一天即将过去，朴载赫努力把自己缩成团窝在曺容仁怀里。外面很冷，风还在肆虐着厉啸，但是红豆粥很暖，被窝很暖，曺容仁的怀抱很暖。


	5. 当训练室只剩两个人的时候我们在干什么（CoreJJ/Ruler）

这是一个队友们结伴出游的假日。然而赖了床的朴载赫错过了出门的时间，曺容仁又不忍心留他一个人孤零零地在基地，于是选择留下来陪他，结果就是整个基地只剩了他们两个人。

看到既然是不出门了，朴载赫又在床上赖了一阵，直到快中午的时候才迷迷糊糊爬起来。

曺容仁也并不太会做饭，只是简单弄了点东西，等朴载赫懒洋洋地刷了牙之后过来一起吃午饭。

吃完午饭的朴载赫懒散地问正在洗碗的曺容仁：“下午打算干什么呀？”

“双排吗？”曺容仁头也不回地反问。

“他们都出去玩了你还打游戏，好无聊哦。”

曺容仁不搭理他，收拾完东西之后坐到了电脑前点开了游戏，顺便又问了朴载赫一遍要不要双排。

朴载赫此刻最不想做的事情就是打游戏，于是翻翻找找摸索到一本小说，坐到曺容仁边上的沙发上看了起来。

不知道是吃完饭之后血液都集中在胃部，还是基地空调的温度太高，也不知看了有没有半小时，昏昏欲睡的朴载赫就一头倒在沙发上睡起了午觉。

马上就要赢下游戏的曺容仁听到动静之后地笑了一声，在敌方水晶爆破后伸着懒腰站起来，拿了毯子帮朴载赫盖上，又取下了他的眼镜放到一边。看着自己的AD有些幼稚的睡颜，曺容仁在他睡梦中不自觉抽动的鼻尖上蜻蜓点水般吻了一下。

朴载赫睡着了以后，曺容仁也就没有需要分心的事情，专心赢了两盘游戏。第三盘游戏打到中期，沙发上传来迷糊的哼声，然后朴载赫的手从沙发后伸了出来。一个舒服的懒腰，揉了揉眼睛，肆无忌惮地从喉咙里挤出一长串哼哼唧唧的奇怪声音，从午睡中彻底清醒的朴载赫百无聊赖，开始趴在沙发靠背上伸着头看曺容仁打游戏。

“哥你要输了啦，你们家ADC好菜。打得大概还没你好。”朴载赫幸灾乐祸地笑了起来。

很可能要输游戏的曺容仁心情不佳，随口应付着：“别捣乱臭小子。”

“凶什么凶嘛。”朴载赫伸着手在曺容仁脸边上晃来晃去，活像是比赛赢了之后求击掌的撒娇动作。

但是小龙处的团战已经在站位了，曺容仁专心狂点地图，还要控制走位，哪有空搭理他。

受到冷落的朴载赫有点不服气，越发想要获得曺容仁的关注。倒着躺在沙发上，偷偷把脚伸到曺容仁附近，凭着对曺容仁位置的感觉准确地在曺容仁的肩上轻轻挠了一下。

这样诡异的动作确实得到了对方的注意，收获却是被力道十足的一掌拍开，还附带一句已经有些不耐烦的斥责：“臭小子，有完没完了。”

再一次受挫的朴载赫憋了一口气，看着基地里没有别人，干脆没脸没皮地开始躺在沙发上模仿者被操的样子浪叫起来。

朴载赫成功了，曺容仁被他突如其来的呻吟吓得大脑空白一秒，手一抖锤石原地放了个空大。在队友无数的问号中，曺容仁觉得脸有点热——不过错明显不在他，而是在沙发上那个发春一样的人。

“你有这么欲求不满吗？等我结束这把游戏之后收拾你。”曺容仁说完专心于回到游戏中将功补过去了。

这一局拖了有五十多分钟，纠结的大后期攻防战中曺容仁他们成功在野区逮到梦游地敌方中单和打野，击杀之后终于险险在对方复活前推掉了基地。

退出游戏扔下鼠标的动作一气呵成。曺容仁站在沙发边看到朴载赫还有心看小说真是气不打一处来：“我刚刚差点输了游戏。”

朴载赫从书页后抬起眼睛：“你们AD太菜了。”

曺容仁往前俯下身问：“不说说你干了什么好事吗？” 

“别那么严肃，我不过就是开了个玩笑而已。”朴载赫说得轻描淡写。

“是么，你认为开玩笑不用负责吗？”曺容仁说着一只手撑在沙发靠背上，一只手撑在朴载赫身边，再加上膝盖也跪在沙发边缘，恰好把朴载赫圈在身下。

“哥你是有多欲求不满，在这里就想搞了？”朴载赫还在不知轻重地回着嘴。

曺容仁俯得更低了一点，盯着朴载赫的脸问：“也不知道刚才是谁躺在这里浪叫。” 

朴载赫有些不好意思，试图用书本挡住自己发红的脸，但是曺容仁一把抽走了他手里的书，随意扣在旁边的茶几上。

“既然玩笑开大了就别想逃啊。”

虽然基地里没有别人，但是在训练室的沙发上做这事还是让朴载赫觉得冲击力太大，太空旷的环境让他没有安全感。朴载赫下意识地想逃跑，但是曺容仁好像早就预料到了似的压在他身上，手灵活地游走在他腰间的敏感带上，朴载赫立刻软得没了力气，躺在沙发上一副任人宰割的样子。

“别想逃，你心里打什么注意我会不知道吗？”曺容仁挑衅地瞥了朴载赫一眼，朴载赫突然觉得脸上烫得不行。

将裤子扯到大腿扯了下来，然后和午睡的毯子一起堆到角落里。没有衣服的阻碍后，曺容仁一边耐心地帮朴载赫放松着将要被进入的地方，一边安慰道：“别担心，他们一时半会回不来，我们有足够的时间。”

紧张和羞耻也只是在最开始的时候因为震撼太大而容易出现，真正开始了正题后又逐渐习惯了起来。人就是这么奇怪且适应力强的生物。

见自己逃不掉，朴载赫干脆躺在沙发上由着曺容仁去掌握全部的节奏，而他只要把自己交给对方就好。就像他们之前无数次在床上和在游戏里做的那样。只要相信曺容仁就好就好。

因为没有预备润滑，事前的扩张做得缓慢而细致，手指在身体里进出，引动了丝丝情潮，一缕缕的热意从那里涌出来，让朴载赫觉得整个人都又热又软。但这种情欲却又不甚激烈，朴载赫几乎要在这种热意中再一次懒散地打盹，却又同时觉得即将失去耐心。

他知道曺容仁是为了保护他，却还是不耐烦地问：“好了没有，你还做不做？”

“别急，不然等会疼的是你。”曺容仁嘴上安抚着，心里却恶狠狠地把这个不知轻重的人骂了一顿，扩张做那么慢还不是为了让他舒服，难道自己忍得不辛苦吗？

好不容易让朴载赫的身体完全放松下来，曺容仁才敢缓慢而温柔地进入。

完全凭借身体里分泌出的液体润滑远远不够，最初期的抽动有些干涩，还带了一点疼痛。但是这种刺激越发清晰地为朴载赫勾勒出了身体里那根东西的形状。性器每一次进出都如此细致地被感官放大，提醒着朴载赫他们如此紧密地贴合在一起是在做什么。

虽然已经不是第一次做这事，但是如此直观又清晰地感受到对方的每一次律动此前也是极少有过。对于朴载赫来说，心理上的刺激更大于生理上的，他很快就兴奋起来，随着曺容仁的频率挺着腰配合着。

身体为了适应了这样的结合分泌着更多液体，随着抽插的越来越顺利，曺容仁加快了节奏。

还来不及感受更多的羞臊和亲密，朴载赫便听到曺容仁的挑衅：“像你刚刚那样叫呀。”

“那看你有没有本事了。”朴载赫歪着头挑衅回去。

曺容仁微笑起来，不怀好意地找准位置捅了过去，一下便成功逼出了朴载赫的呻吟。

朴载赫没想到曺容仁能这么准确地掌控他的反应，觉得输了阵仗必须要赢回来，立刻收住了声音不再开口，死死咬住下唇几乎要咬出血来。

这种小孩子似的赌气让曺容仁的心都软了下来，轻轻吻住了朴载赫的嘴。

舔开朴载赫被紧咬的下唇，将舌头送入他的口中，然后舔过牙齿，游走到上颚，再与对方的舌头纠缠在一起，吮吸和交换着津液。放松下来的朴载赫不在顾及，一边吻一边喘息着从喉咙里发出意义不明的声音，像极了早上赖床时发出的猫一样的咕噜声。

曺容仁更加想要去抱这个人，一手楼着朴载赫的头，一手伸到朴载赫的后腰，将朴载赫整个圈在怀里。朴载赫则将手换在曺容仁腰上，连腿都缠了上来。

沙发比起床窄一些，给他动作的空间不大。拥抱的动作并不适合用力，曺容仁带着朴载赫转了半圈，换成侧躺着的动作。

四目相对，朴载赫觉得连呼吸都热了，情欲让他本能地闭了眼睛吻了上来，想为自己身体里的灼热寻找一个释放的地方。

一边拥吻着，一边继续着下身紧密的交合，曺容仁的动作并不像他看起来那么斯文，每一下用力的顶弄都让朴载赫撞到沙发靠背上，皮肤和靠背的碰撞发布有节奏的声音，在喘息和抽插声中间隔着出现，让朴载赫一度怀疑自己因乱不堪，越发羞涩却也更加兴奋起来。

两个人抱得太紧，朴载赫的分身在两个人的小腹间蹭着，很快就硬到需要释放。朴载赫想自己动手之前，曺容仁先一步握住了那里，随着自己抽着的动作上下撸动起来，在朴载赫耳边说：“等我一起。”

情话一般的语气勾得朴载赫人都酥了，朴载赫觉得自己脸肯定红了，却又不好意思被看到，于是将脸贴在对方肩上，两个人用交颈的姿势蹭着彼此。

撞向敏感点的动作越来越激烈，朴载赫的呻吟压抑不住，缥缈的气声都喷在曺容仁耳边。曺容仁也更加兴奋起来。熟悉朴载赫的身体，在朴载赫全身绷紧的时候，曺容仁猛烈地插入，然后顶在朴载赫身体的最深处射了出来，同时手上巧妙地揉弄着朴载赫的敏感点，让朴载赫也在同时释放了出来。

射过之后的两个人维持着拥抱的姿势在沙发上躺了好一会，只是安静地看着彼此，然后继续交换一个吻。等到呼吸和高潮的余韵都平复了，才从沙发上爬起来。

射出的白浊在沙发上留下了零星的痕迹，朴载赫看了一眼，有些担忧地皱着眉：“弄干净啦，不然会留痕迹的。”

“好我会收拾的，你回房间里等着去吧。”


	6. Merry Christmas（Ruler/CoreJJ）

冬天不是一个令人喜欢的季节，但圣诞节的到来给寒冷肃杀的冬日增添了一份亮色的欢乐。街道上都已经挂起了节日的装饰物，基地里也洋溢着浓浓的节日氛围。原本令人讨厌的寒冷都似乎带上了雪花与童话的空灵。

中午的时候队友们就在讨论着圣诞节应该如何度过，结果说来说去还是回到了最普通也最稳妥的庆祝方法——一起去外面吃晚饭。

下午，早就无心游戏的人不是先行出门逛街游玩，就是懒散地窝在卧室里。曺容仁和朴载赫都是后者。

一边上网一边有一搭没一搭的聊天，看着网上铺天盖地的节日图片，朴载赫突然想起了什么似的问：“我的圣诞礼物呢？”

曺容仁楞了一下，反问道：“你在想什么啊？队伍里根本就没有谁给队友准备圣诞礼物，为什么突然问我这个？”

“可是你不一样，难道你没有给我准备礼物吗？”朴载赫可怜巴巴地趴在床上期待地看着曺容仁。

曺容仁觉得不能够就这样破灭掉朴载赫的期待，但他确实什么都没准备，只能顶着极大的压力开口说：“对不起啊载赫，我确实什么都没有准备，不然我们现在出门去买礼物好不好？”

朴载赫却像是早有预谋般笑了起来：“不如哥把自己当成礼物送给我啊。”

虽然明知朴载赫给自己下了个套，但是在圣诞节日中看着朴载赫笑得眉眼弯弯，曺容仁实在不忍心打破他幼稚的期待，只能点头说：“好。”

“那我可以拆礼物了吗？”说着不等“礼物”点头，朴载赫的手已经开始不老实地伸进了曺容仁的衣服里。

“别动。”曺容仁按住朴载赫并不老实的手。

“哥？”朴载赫眯着眼睛就要开启撒娇模式

曺容仁抽出朴载赫的手说：“我来。”

解开朴载赫的皮带，一只手隔着内裤揉弄着半硬的性器，另一只手将长裤逐渐往下拉。朴载赫配合着曺容仁的动作，牛仔裤很快被踢到了一边，而朴载赫的性器也在曺容仁的玩弄中彻底硬了起来。

内裤被轻易地脱掉了。朴载赫靠坐在床上，曺容仁则趴着，低头去亲吻朴载赫的两腿之间的东西。

“唔……”突如其来的刺激让朴载赫轻哼出了声，有些紧张地抓着床单，好像他才是被上的那个人似的。

轻而软的吻不住地落在柱身上，然后逐渐向下，柔软的唇贴上了敏感的囊袋。随后曺容仁含住了朴载赫性器的前端。

朴载赫张了张口却什么都说不出，只是条件反射地发出了一声粗喘。他的辅助，向来以哥哥的身份温柔照顾着他的恋人，正低着头给他口交。这种事光是想想就让人血脉偾张，何况现在对方正真实地含着他的性器舔弄着。

朴载赫一时之间呆住了，不知道应该用什么方法去回应。而他的身体做出了最诚实的反馈，呻吟不受控制地从他的喉间流泻出来，同时他开始不由自主地跟着曺容仁的动作绷着腿挺着腰。

湿热的口腔贴覆着渴望被完全包裹的性器，舌尖上下的搔弄刺激着敏感的软沟。凭借着对朴载赫身体的了解，曺容仁很容易就找到了让对方舒服的办法。

曺容仁柔软的头发蹭着朴载赫的大腿内侧，不时勾起一丝丝刻骨的痒，让朴载赫忍不住想并拢大腿，却又为了阻止这样的生理反应夹紧了臀部，紧张得要命。曺容仁发出了一声轻笑。唇舌离开了不知所措的人，给对方一个缓冲的时间。

朴载赫调整了一个令自己更舒服的姿势，曺容仁轻轻啃咬着他敏感细嫩的大腿内侧。牙齿的磕碰和用力吮吸着的亲吻在敏感的软肉上激起了些许疼痛，隐私之处被亲吻爱抚却又带来无法言说的快感。双唇离开时留下了一个一个深红色的吻痕。隐秘之处留下了亲密的印记，看起来过于放纵。

等朴载赫调整好了姿势，曺容仁重新把那根挺立的东西含进口中继续吞吐起来。快感再次袭来，朴载赫躺在床上，胸口剧烈地起伏着，手难耐地插入曺容仁的发间，将他压向自己，好让自己进到他嘴里更深的地方。

龟头顶到喉咙口的感觉并不舒服，曺容仁被激出了生理性的恶心。口腔的痉挛却给了对方更多的刺激。

“你还好吧？”感觉到对方的异样，朴载赫撑起自己的身体往下看，正好对上曺容仁一抬眼。四目相对的同时，朴载赫看到曺容仁脸上因为呼吸的不顺畅而憋得通红，却还是努力含得更深。

被朴载赫突如其来的动作打乱了原本的节奏，舌尖略微用力地压过了最敏感的位置，而口腔不由自主的吮吸也加重了力度。

比起敏感处传来的快感，曺容仁帮他口交带来的心里上的成就感更令朴载赫难以自持。本就压抑不住自己欲望的朴载赫在看到曺容仁难得一见的狼狈神态时把持不住射了出来。虽然曺容仁在朴载赫射的同时吐出了含着的东西，却还是被射了一脸。

朴载赫没想到自己会收到这样一份圣诞礼物，兴奋之余却比曺容仁还要害羞地扭过头去，不敢直视挂着一脸白浊的辅助，却又忍不住偷偷用余光去瞟。

曺容仁倒是没事人似地洗干净了脸，对依然用枕头遮着脸却赤裸着下体衣衫不整的朴载赫说：“准备出门了。”

收拾整齐出门的时候，朴载赫两颊尚未褪去的红晕依然显眼，直到出门的之后被冷风一吹，又和队友打闹分散了注意力，这才让脸上的红色消了下去。

也不知道是因为出门前射过的关系还是什么其他原因，晚饭时的朴载赫看起来懒洋洋的，像一只巨型的猫科动物一样格外粘人，一直贴着曺容仁还在他身上蹭来蹭去的。不过朴载赫喜欢到处蹭人撒娇也不是第一天了，队友们早已见怪不怪。

席间队友们都喝了不少酒，曺容仁作为队里比较年长的一个，没有和其他容易上头的选手一样饮酒过量。早猜到有人要喝醉，曺容仁不得不保持清醒好照顾喝酒没有轻重的队友。

果然晚饭结束后已经有好几个人没办法自己行动，朴载赫不幸成为其中之一。照顾他的任务自然而然就落到了还清醒着的辅助身上。因为身高的关系，曺容仁要扛着这样一个喝醉酒人并不是一件轻松的事情，所幸朴载赫只是行动有所不便，还没有醉到彻底变成一滩烂泥的地步，因此拖拖拉拉中也总算平安回到了卧室。

进了房间后，朴载赫的酒似乎醒了一点，却从刚才的昏昏欲睡变成了异常亢奋。

“哥你说好今天做我的礼物，不准就这样蒙混过去。”

“都帮你口过了你小子还要怎么样？”

“可我又想要了嘛。”仗着酒醉无法无天的朴载赫拉着曺容仁摸着自己胀硬的分身，“啊好难过，怎么办嘛。”

似乎是知道曺容仁的弱点在那里，朴载赫的动作无比下流，语气却又是孩子气的撒娇。

这确实是曺容仁没法置之不理的，曺容仁一脸认命的表情问：“那你要我怎么办？”

“我想要哥跟我做爱。”

曺容仁没有拒绝，两个人很快赤身裸体拥抱着滚到一起。

突然的角色转换让他们仿佛又回到了他们第一次的笨拙，却有一种青涩的甜蜜。尽管朴载赫已经足够温柔和小心翼翼，却还是在扩张的时候造成了一些疼痛。做完扩张两个人像是打完一场翻盘一样，浑身发热，心跳过速。

换成仰躺的姿势，曺容仁示意朴载赫可以进行下一步。

进入是缓慢而温柔的，朴载赫唯恐给对方带来一点不适。全根没入的时候曺容仁丝毫不觉得舒服，只觉得胀得难受。朴载赫却轻哼了一声，带着一种满足的欢愉拥住曺容仁：“哥你里面好紧。”

“臭小子……”曺容仁并不乐意听见这样的话，却不知道从那里骂起，开了个头也就不了了之。

朴载赫却没有管这个，已经开始动作了起来。

最初的抽插略有些艰难，虽然有了润滑和扩张，但是曺容仁的身体还是因为紧张而带来了巨大的阻力。

朴载赫想起之前曺容仁做的，用亲吻去化解对方的紧张。双唇温柔地相触，然后舌头缠绵在一起，唇齿的亲密接触安抚着情绪。曺容仁逐渐放松下来，后穴对朴载赫的钳制也变得不那么激烈，朴载赫立刻往更深的地方捅了进去。

曺容仁的身体逐渐习惯了被这样进出后，朴载赫加快了频率。

毫无章法的单纯抽插并不能带来足够的快感，曺容仁半闭着眼睛，表情还是如平日般淡定。朴载赫有些挫败，恶作剧似的在曺容仁身体里左冲右突起来。

敏感点被无意间触碰激起了曺容仁的一阵战栗。朴载赫没有错过这个细节，开始对着那个位置反复刺激。

曺容仁没想过快感会如此巨大，仿佛滔天的巨浪当头而下，将他彻底淹没。他的理智就溺死在了这片汪洋里。思维已经无法控制身体，呻吟与配合对方的挺动都出自本能。

恍惚间曺容仁听见朴载赫问他：“哥，舒服吗？”

他潮红的脸色和闭不上的嘴回答了这个不需要回答的问题。曺容仁觉得自己在这一刻看起来一定非常不堪，可是他已经控制不住也管不了这么多了。他喜欢的人在操干着他，而且把他操得那么爽，只要知道这两点就足够了，哪里还需要装模作样的矜持。

其实曺容仁并没有他自己以为的那么放浪，从朴载赫的角度看来，曺容仁只是迷乱而已。眼神散开地躺在床上，无意识地配合他的动作，并没有发出太多的呻吟，绝大部分时候只是粗重的喘着气，只有偶尔才会叫出声。

性格使然曺容仁即便在最没有理智的情况下也不会做出太过激烈的行为。但是朴载赫已经非常满足于这个局面了。他从没想过能看到曺容仁如此失控的一面，更何况曺容仁这样恍惚的原因完全是因为他。仿佛是某种成就感被满足，朴载赫的动作愈发兴奋起来。

身体比理智更加敏锐地对于这种刺激做出了反馈，后穴随着快感的叠加而不住绞紧，吸得朴载赫几乎控制不住自己。

敏感点被连续冲撞将曺容仁推上了巅峰，他的手握住自己的性器快速动作了起来。很快曺容仁就在喘息声中射了出来，而朴载赫也在差不多的时间获得了高潮。

尚未来得及清理身上的狼藉，仍旧维持着插入的状态，两个人四肢纠缠地拥抱着躺在床上，喘息喷在彼此的耳边。

等心跳刚有一点平复，曺容仁便听到了如情话般低沉而轻声的：“圣诞快乐，Merry Christmas”


	7. 你比蛋糕甜（CoreJJ/Ruler）

朴载赫生日那天，三星全队毫不意外地在聚餐中喝起了酒，并“突如其来”地拿出了蛋糕，给了朴载赫一个“意外之喜”。

“过生日的人当然要多喝一点。”队友纷纷起着哄，朴载赫推辞不掉，只能一杯接一杯地喝

到最后还是曺容仁看出朴载赫真的喝不了了，才从劝酒的水深火热中将朴载赫救了出来。

停下了喝酒，自然就到了吃蛋糕的环节。蛋糕被切开后，不知是谁先起的头，应该用来品尝的美食突然成了彼此攻击的武器。蛋糕大战一旦开始就如瘟疫般传播到每个人身上。而喝醉了的朴载赫毫无还手之力，被按在地上抹了一头一脸。

蛋糕没有吃完，也没有被扔完，剩下的部分就被装进盒子里被过生日的人带进了房间。

朴载赫醉得有些厉害，在队友暧昧的眼光里趴在曺容仁身上，被连扯带拽地拉进了卧室。

一身的奶油不得不处理，曺容仁拉着朴载赫进了浴室。

朴载赫已经连站着都有些不稳了，无力地靠在浴室墙上，曺容仁用热水将毛巾浸湿，拧干，帮他擦掉脸上黏着的奶油。才擦到一半，热毛巾熨帖地拂过皮肤让朴载赫清醒了一些——也清醒地非常有限——他看着近在咫尺的曺容仁，向前倾着靠了过去抱住他，把脸上和衣服上的奶油全都蹭在了曺容仁身上。

奶油的甜香在这样的黏和蹭中飘散开来，搞得空气里都是甜蜜的味道。

“哥，我好热。”朴载赫的语气里有五分真实，另外五分就是在撒娇了。

曺容仁把朴载赫推在墙上打量着他，脸上还没擦干净的奶油让他看起来像只偷吃了东西却留下罪证的猫，带着醉酒后迷离的眼神，看起来天真又懒散。

朴载赫引导着曺容仁的手绕过他的腰环到背后，让曺容仁把他抱在怀里，然后靠在曺容仁的肩上又重复了一遍：“好热。”

“让你喝那么多酒。” 

朴载赫挣脱了曺容仁的拥抱，开始脱自己的衣服，曺容仁看着他撒酒疯，也没有阻拦。很快朴载赫的衣服被扔在地上，裸着上半身的他抱着曺容仁终于说出了他真正需要的：“真的好热，哥，摸摸我。”

曺容仁的吻落在朴载赫的下巴上，舔去了那里蘸着的奶油，抿了抿嘴说：“载赫很甜，比奶油甜。”

朴载赫已经听不懂曺容仁的调情了，只知道身体需要什么，于是抓着曺容仁的手往自己身上放。

曺容仁却不遂他的意，挣脱了他的手说：“我只帮你清理奶油，哪里有奶油就碰哪里。如果想要的话，就把奶油涂到那个地方吧。”

朴载赫或许是连拒绝都忘了，又或许根本就是期待的，总之他给了一个默许。

于是朴载赫躺到了床上，曺容仁打开了带进房间的蛋糕。恶趣味地将奶油抹在朴载赫的胸前，引起了朴载赫一阵瑟缩。随后曺容仁耐心地用舌头舔干净了那一处香甜。舌尖在乳珠上打着转，湿而痒得感觉让朴载赫控制不住地笑了起来，却又浑身发软躲不开，身体下意识往后缩的样子更加剧了曺容仁的恶趣味。

奶油一块一块地被擦到令朴载赫发痒发笑的敏感位置上，又被一一舔掉。

但是这样并不能令朴载赫满足，抚摸和亲吻没有落在他需要的位置，其他地方的接触只让他觉得隔靴搔痒却又火上浇油。朴载赫也是醉得厉害，早已忘了羞耻，干脆用手指挑起一小块奶油就往自己身上擦，就擦在自己最想被亲吻的地方，引导曺容仁来舔舐和亲吻。随即又觉得还不够，于是又抠了一块，再一块。

涂抹奶油的地方从胸口到小腹，然后还有往下的趋势，却被曺容仁一把握住了手腕：“别动，接下去我来。”说完还把蛋糕挪到了朴载赫够不到的地方。

控制权又回到了曺容仁的手中。 先将奶油涂在大腿根，再缓慢地一点一点吃掉，亲吻和啃咬在别人见不到的隐私位置留下了亲密的印记，密密麻麻地记满了朴载赫被攻陷的全过程。

朴载赫下意识地夹紧了腿，哀求着：“那里，哥帮我摸摸那里。”

“哪里？”曺容仁故意装傻。

“就是那里，你知道的。”朴载赫依旧不好意思说出来。

“这里是吗？”问话间曺容仁的手已经蘸着奶油摸上了朴载赫挺立的性器。

“嗯啊……”朴载赫在被曺容仁的手指接触到的时候就发出了一句呻吟，更别提之后被含进曺容仁嘴里时的冲动与迷失了。

就在朴载赫挺着胯想进入到曺容仁口中更深一点的地方，寻找彻底的释放时，曺容仁停下了动作。

“哥……”

“载赫难道这样就够了吗？”曺容仁打断了朴载赫没出口的抱怨。笑话，自己和他玩了那么久，难道让他爽过就可以了吗？曺容仁一边想着，一边指导朴载赫翻身成俯卧的姿势。

被酒精控制了一半思维的朴载赫只知道服从，很快就在曺容仁的授意下趴在床上分开双腿。

手指蘸着奶油一点一点开始在朴载赫的身体里进出。做完扩张后，曺容仁低头用嘴唇和舌头清理着留在边缘的奶油。舌尖小心地游走在敏感位置上，轻轻舔开已经变得柔软放松的褶皱。

“啊，不要。”羞耻心战胜了酒醉，朴载赫一把抓过枕头将自己的脑袋完全蒙了起来，就像把头插进土里的鸵鸟，妄图用这种方式躲避现实，但是身后传来亲密接触的感觉无时无刻不在提醒着他正在经历怎样羞耻又甜蜜的爱护。

朴载赫的脸红到要滴出血来，却没有任何实质性的反抗。曺容仁停下动作的时候，朴载赫如释重负的同时竟然还感到了一点失落。但还没等他回过神来，曺容仁长驱直入的推进差点将他贯穿。

还没来得及抗议，曺容仁接下去的动作就将他可能说出的话全都震了回去。

刚才的游戏花了太久，虽然好玩，但是曺容仁也忍得太辛苦，因此根本不想耽误，直奔主题大开大合地抽插起来。

非常清楚朴载赫的敏感点，曺容仁从最开始就不拐外抹角，不加掩饰的冲撞每一次都能准确命中要害，引得朴载赫的呻吟从一开始就没有停下来。

身体里变得越来越湿滑，后穴流出的液体混着甬道里残留的奶油伴随着抽插的动作被带了出来，看起来浑浊又黏腻，随着性器进出被抹到穴口，沾湿耻毛，蹭上床单，搞得交合处泥泞成一片狼藉。

快感越来越强烈的冲击让朴载赫只能做出本能的挣扎，却不小心踢到了依然放在床上的蛋糕。但是谁也没有停下来，很快蛋糕上的奶油在两个人纠缠和中被抹在了床单上，不小心碰到时，能够感觉到这种滑腻的触感。

曺容仁的手从床和朴载赫身体之间的空隙里伸了进去，捏着朴载赫胸前硬挺的两点揉弄起来。

朴载赫刚才被挑逗了半天，早就快忍不住，曺容仁的动作也是毫不留情反复刺激着令他失控的点，加上胸前的的敏感位置被玩弄起来，带来的冲击力简直是毁灭性的。

曺容仁立刻感觉到朴载赫身体里明显的绞紧，同时他听见了朴载赫急切地恳求更多的抚慰，于是握着朴载赫的手一起上下刺激着濒临爆发的性器，很快朴载赫绷紧身体射了出来。

射过之后的朴载赫软而无力地趴在床上，任由曺容仁继续在他身体里发泄着未释放的欲火。

并没有过太久，昏昏欲睡的朴载赫就觉得自己的身体被曺容仁射出的东西填满了。

朴载赫甚至不想动，反正曺容仁最后会把什么都收拾掉的，包括他。

曺容仁俯身拥住朴载赫，在他耳边轻轻说：“生日快乐。”顿了一顿，又补充道，“新年快乐。”

“什么？连新年的一份也算进去了吗？”

曺容仁没料到朴载赫突如其来的清醒和精明——或者只是被酒醉后的浴火冲昏了头脑——一时间无法应对。

然后他等来了朴载赫的这句话：“不行，新年要单独算，你不准赖。”


	8. 紧张（CoreJJ/Ruler）

随着夏日的临近，LCK夏季赛也重燃战火，在经过了不长不短的休赛期后重新回到赛场上，每个人都或多或少地有些紧张。不过会把这种事情大声嚷嚷出来的人不多，至少在三星队内，大概只有朴载赫一个人会如此。

“好紧张。”

曺容仁看着坐在自己身边一直大呼小叫的人，终于忍不住问道：“打一顿会不会缓解你的紧张感？”

“请打我，快。”朴载赫的回答迅速又直接。

曺容仁没有手下留情，打在朴载赫背上那下结结实实用了不少力气。

但是朴载赫并不满足似的，依然在吵嚷着：“啊！快快快，用力，继续。”

曺容仁又用力拍了这个弟弟几下，随后上单和打野开始插话，这段插曲很快被队友认为是一个发泄情绪的玩笑，就这么被之后的比赛冲淡过去。

但是曺容仁知道事实并非如此。

比赛赢了之后队伍有一个小小的聚餐——一起外出吃晚饭而已，还算不上庆功宴，毕竟只是常规赛赢了那么一局。不过在之后的训练和比赛到来之前，大吃一顿并且获得一个晚上的放松这样的机会还是有的。

已婚男人在队友不怀好意的起哄中提出不回基地过夜，要第二天再返回。这个要求被批准算是开了个坏头，其他人纷纷效仿，三三两两讨论通宵或者外出过夜的可能性。

最后的结果是吃完之后回到基地的人没几个，大部分人都有了自己的安排。

朴载赫双手插在口袋里跟在曺容仁身后，初夏的夜风吹过来带着清凉的气息，相当舒服。他们俩也在刚才的请假潮中表示自己另有安排，获得了一次夜不归宿的机会。而现在他们要做的就是给自己这个夜晚找一个落脚的地方。

夜晚的首尔被高楼上的各色灯光映亮，带着大城市的灯火辉煌，和灯光照不到的黑暗里隐藏的耻于见人的秘密，有欲望和放纵的气息。

曺容仁和朴载赫并没有花太多精力就找到了适合过夜的酒店，在前台完成登记之后坐着电梯到达房间，首先映入眼睛的是大到堪称奢侈的双人床。

把背包甩到衣橱里，朴载赫直接就往床上倒了下去，整个人完全陷入了柔软的床里。曺容仁看了朴载赫一眼，自己先进了浴室。

瞥见曺容仁的举动，朴载赫双手捂住自己的脸，努力让自己放松下来，准备好迎接之后要发生的事——之后他可没有能够如此放松的时间。

浴室开始传来水声，没有过多久，浴室的门重新被打开，朴载赫侧过头看着依然湿着头发的曺容仁裹着浴袍从浴室里走了出来，开门的时候带出了白色的氤氲水汽。

朴载赫清楚地知道那件浴袍下面肯定没有任何其他衣物。

“去洗吧。”曺容仁对朴载赫说。简单直白的一句话，但是字面意思下更多的含义只有朴载赫知道。

朴载赫把自己撑起来，用力叹了口气，然后从包里摸索出洗漱时的必需品，进了浴室。

朴载赫从浴室出来的时候，曺容仁正坐在扶手椅中看书，他的身后是酒店巨大的落地窗，可以俯瞰首尔繁华的夜景。

听到浴室门的动静，曺容仁抬起头。在朴载赫的眼睛里，曺容仁背后全首尔的景色都变成了装在玻璃镜框里的装饰画，成了被虚化的背景。

曺容仁在等着他。

朴载赫是全身赤裸的，浴室里的高温让他的皮肤上都染了一层红色。迎着曺容仁的目光，朴载赫从桌上拿起深色的软皮鞭，然后一步一步温顺地走到对方面前，跪了下去，双手把鞭子举过头顶。

“主人。”朴载赫的声音驯顺又乖巧。

“作为你在比赛前无法控制自己情绪的惩罚。”曺容仁接过鞭子，“我觉得十鞭会比较合适，但是你可以选择承受位置，后背还是臀部，或者大腿？”

“背。”

赵龙仁站了起来，走到朴载赫身后。

啪。第一鞭落下，带着不轻不重的声音。皮质的鞭子和身体接触发出的声音脆而不硬，且带着点肌肤相亲的黏腻暧昧。一道红痕很快就在白色的裸背上浮现出来，随着最初的尖锐刺痛感迅速退下，疼痛并不明显，但是被鞭子抽过的皮肤发出了滚烫的热感。

啪。又是一鞭。

然后是第三下，地四下，第五下……鞭痕交错着在朴载赫的皮肤上勾勒出抽象而色情的图案。

朴载赫低着头，水珠从他湿成一缕一缕的留海上落下来，隐进了柔软厚实的地毯里。他已经分不清这是沐浴后未擦干的水还是新冒出的汗了。

呻吟不时从朴载赫的口中泄露出来——曺容仁向来不禁止朴载赫发出声音，相反，他很享受在这种时候获得朴载赫感受的反馈。

曺容仁看得到朴载赫的手臂在微微颤抖，身体仿佛随时会因为支撑不住而倒下去似的，曺容仁不知道这是因为疼痛还是别的原因。

一瞬间的犹豫让鞭子在空中停了一会。

终于——啪。最后一鞭落下。

在朴在赫不住的粗喘中，完成了惩罚的曺容仁还是不放心地问了一句：“你还好吧？” 

“哥？”朴载赫的语气里有着不耐烦、不满足和不服从，“现在你才是主人，你不用管我的感觉。如果我受不了，我们还有安全词不是吗？没有哪个主人是你这样子，过度的关心并不带来安慰，只是多余的负担而已。”

曺容仁沉默地走到朴载赫面前，俯下身，用鞭柄挑起朴载赫的下巴，强迫他和自己对视，直看到朴载赫目光闪烁，明显敬畏起来。

然后曺容仁抬手一耳光打得朴载赫倒向一边。朴载赫在倒地的时候不可控制地发出一声呻吟，但是很快重新跪好，曺容仁在他的眼睛里看到了兴奋和欲望。

目光往下移，他看到朴载赫已经勃起的阴茎，这里面至少有一半是因为刚才的惩罚和疼痛带来的异样快感。

“这是对你刚才反驳我的惩罚。”

“是，主人。”

看着朴载赫顺从的样子，曺容仁觉得自己心里突然多了些暴虐的念头，忍不住一脚踹了过去。

朴载赫的痛呼中夹杂了不可忽略的愉悦。虽然痛，但是疼痛才更加刺激他的欲望，甚至带来快感。这是他们所共同认识到的，已经硬到极点的性器因为刚才那样的刺激，顶端开始溢出透明的前液。

朴载赫赤裸的身体和显然渴望被进一步满足的欲望让曺容仁看着都觉得口干舌燥。

突如其来的暴躁缓和了一些之后，曺容仁抬头垂眼看着眼前跪着的人，居高临下地说：“现在，用你的嘴来让我满意。”

“是，主人。”

朴载赫跪着往前爬行了一点，让自己到停在一个合适的位置，然后解开曺容仁的浴袍。小心地捧起曺容仁半硬的性器，从前端开始一点一点含住。

刚刚清洗过的性器并没有太腥膻的味道，甚至还带着沐浴液淡淡的香气，在舌头的挑逗之下，很快就完全硬了起来。

朴载赫更喜欢舔弄阴茎最柔软的前端，比起硬且不平滑的柱身，前端的光滑柔软让他觉得温和又亲近。用舌尖将铃口流出的液体在温热的龟头上抹匀，然后舌尖有技巧地划过龟头下的软沟，朴载赫如愿以偿地听到曺容仁满足的粗喘。

他的容仁哥，他的主人，刚刚完成了对他的惩罚，现在正在接受他的服务，操着他的嘴，朴载赫一想起来就觉得压抑不住的欲火快把他的脑子都烧糊了。他后面的蜜穴已经开始淌水，变得湿滑，甚至不由自主地开合着。他需要被爱抚，需要被填满，需要更多的快感。

舔弄曺容仁性器的动作也变得越来越急色。看起来像一条温顺的大型金毛犬，讨好地恳求主人给予更多的奖励。很多时候曺容仁都觉得朴载赫和金毛有一定的相似之处，驯服，幼稚，还带些傻气，而且体型巨大，这种巨大体型下的幼稚让他看起来更加可爱，每次惩罚朴载赫的时候曺容仁都几乎忍不住心软，却又因为朴载赫的意愿而不得不继续下去。

久而久之曺容仁也喜欢上了这种身份，感觉自己性格的阴暗面，代表着控制欲和征服欲的一面每次都能被朴载赫完美激发。

曺容仁很喜欢朴载赫这样跪着给他口交，湿热的口腔紧紧包覆着他发硬的阴茎，让他忍不住想射在朴载赫嘴里，射在他脸上。

但是他知道他的小奴隶还没有被满足。虽然作为一个主人他也可以不管这些，但他不是这种性格，他总还是更希望进行一场让双方都满意的性爱。

“很急么？想让我操你？”曺容仁的声音适时地传了过来。

朴载赫点了点头。

得到许可后朴载赫停了下来，曺容仁坐回椅子上，看着他，示意他可以继续下去，用自己希望的任何办法来解决后面的问题——只要让他们都觉得舒服。

这是相当宽容的许可，朴载赫基本理解为算是赢了比赛之后的奖励。不过曺容仁向来不是一个真正意义上严格的主人。他扮演这个角色有一半是因为朴载赫的意愿，所以在很多时候曺容仁都给予了对于奴隶来说过分的自由。

朴载赫跨坐到曺容仁身上，握住曺容仁的性器，对准自己的后穴，然后一点一点坐了下去，让他的主人能够将自己填满。扩张是朴载赫在沐浴的时候就已经完成了的，这样被勾起欲火之后就不用在中途停下来再花费耐心来做这个。

朴载赫把下巴搁在曺容仁的肩上，这个角度他正好可以通过落地窗看到外面的夜色。他的主人体贴地用手环着他的背。两个人搂抱在一起，胸膛贴着胸膛，朴载赫能清晰感觉到对方有力的心跳。

带了点不能被主人看到的得意，朴载赫开始上下挪动自己的腰臀，夹紧曺容仁的性器，同时让那根东西能够如自己所愿擦过自己的前列腺。

首尔的夜色随着朴载赫的动作在他眼前晃动起来，又因为敏感点被刺激带来的阵阵快感而在他眼中一点一点加快速度旋转起来。

酥麻的感觉从身体里那一点沿着脊椎一直冲上朴载赫的大脑，他急切地寻找着曺容仁的嘴来讨要一个缠绵的吻。

冲刷着骨髓的快感让朴载赫觉得自己正在逐渐丧失对理智的控制，只是依靠本能去追逐更大的快感。

最后神志不清的朴载赫只觉得曺容仁掐着他的腰用力往上一顶，龟头狠狠碾过他的敏感点，让他够到了之前一直够不到的高潮。一切如烟花一样在他脑海中轰然炸开，他的理智，他的思绪，他的感官，都在那个瞬间一片空白。

等朴载赫缓过神来，才发现自己靠在曺容仁的胸口，粘稠的精液弄得两个人的小腹上一片狼藉。曺容仁的阴茎依然插在他的身体里，维持着硬到发烫的状态。

他的主人还没有射，而他刚才太过忘乎所以，甚至没有顾及他主人的感受，这对任何奴隶来说都是不可饶恕的。

朴载赫不知道会不会因此受到惩罚，会受到什么样的惩罚，但他内心对此是有些期待的。

曺容仁扶着朴载赫的肩，看着他的眼睛说：“作为惩罚，用你的嘴吸出来。”

朴载赫从新跪倒曺容仁面前，俯下身再次含住曺容仁的性器。曺容仁按着朴载赫的头让自己能够操到他嘴里更深的位置。龟头一直顶到朴载赫的喉咙口，弄得他一直在轻微地咳嗽和泛恶心，却又无法挣脱出来。无法控制的口水从嘴角流下来，滑到下巴，然后滴落下去。眼泪也是，不受控制地从眼角溢出。朴载赫的整张脸都湿了，这种液体在脸上肆虐的黏腻感觉并不好，轻微的窒息感让他憋得满脸通红。但这是对他的惩罚。

幸好这种惩罚没有持续太久曺容仁就射了出来，填满了朴载赫的嘴，并且射在了他的脸上。

看着朴载赫的脸上挂着粘稠液体，红着眼眶抬头无辜又可怜地看着自己，曺容仁觉得满足又心软：“帮我洗干净，然后自己也洗干净。”

吞咽完曺容仁射在他嘴里的精液，朴载赫才得以开口：“是，主人。”

最后等两个人洗干净并躺在床上的时候，时间已经到了凌晨时分。朴载赫努力蜷缩起来，好把自己塞进曺容仁的怀里。

曺容仁抱着这个粘人的弟弟，轻轻问了句：“载赫？”

“嗯？”朴载赫的声音懒散，带着撒娇的意味。这个时候他们不是主人和奴隶，而是队友，抱着他的人是他容仁哥，他当然可以肆无忌惮。

“下次比赛别那么紧张了，别忘记带毛巾去擦手。”

“啊好麻烦，哥你帮我带吧？”

“你小子。”


	9. 生日礼物（CoreJJ/Ruler）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇里还有Beyond/Ian

6月21日，SSG在与BBQ的比赛中拿下胜利。

赛后的选手休息室里，朴载赫正在和监督据理力争，请求半天的假期：“我晚上一定会回基地的，不会影响明天的作息。”

最终监督被缠得没办法，让他保证晚上按时回答基地，就允许他留在场馆里等之后MVP的比赛。其他三星的队员则坐上了回基地的车。

输了比赛的MVP选手回到后台，金圭石看到依然坐在休息室里的朴载赫，意外到竟然没有第一时间说出话。

朴载赫看起来也非常窘迫，在MVP选手推门而入的瞬间便站了起来，两边对视了几秒，谁都没有先开口。

还是MVP的监督先说了话：“Ruler选手是特意在这里等着Beyond选手的吗？”

朴载赫点了点头。

“Beyond选手都没有提前告诉我们和朋友有约。”监督笑了笑，“既然你在这里等了这么久，就让Beyond在晚饭上好好招待你吧。作为他的朋友你也要鼓励他呀，他今天心情不太好。那么，Beyond选手就交给你了。”

“哦好的。”

朴载赫这里才回答完，觉得面子已经快挂不住的金圭石拖着他就往外走。一言不发地疾走出了场馆，金圭石才松开手：“你搞什么啊？”

“我就是想等你打完，我们比赛在一天的情况不多见啊。”朴载赫有些心虚地回答。MVP刚输了比赛，朴载赫不确定这种时候提输赢会不会触怒了对方。

金圭石倒是猜到了朴载赫原本想说的话，无非就是给他们加油想看他们赢比赛而已，不过这种时候他也不想提比赛，有些暴躁地回答：“算了。晚饭吃什么？”

“啊？随便啦。”

于是两个人找了一家供应食物的酒吧坐了下来，吃完饭，顺便喝一点酒。

MVP的战况不好，金圭石的心情更不好，这也就是MVP监督把金圭石”交给”朴载赫最重要的原因——毕竟他们两个在Facebook上是挂名情侣，关系很好也是人尽皆知。

本来想等着和朋友一起庆祝一下获胜喜悦的朴载赫无奈之下充当起了金圭石人生导师的角色，看着金圭石一边喝酒一边对着自己大吐苦水。朴载赫自己也并不是非常会安慰人的类型，就只能听着而已，这种时候朴载赫想到的是队内刚刚结婚的打野，或者是他的辅助，两位都是相对更年长的人，对于这种倾诉会比较有经验来做一些开导。

金圭石终于说完了所有想吐的槽，倒完了全部的苦水，倾诉告了一个段落，然后他的话锋突然一转：“而且！我们已经一直都不赢了，你为什么要突然出现？这样俊亨会怎么想我们的关系啊？啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你这个人！”

说完还觉得不够似的，金圭石用拳头恶狠狠地砸了几次桌面，这才算发泄完自己的怒火。

“你不是已经追到Ian了吗？”朴载赫问。

“刚刚追到，还在蜜月期你就突然出现了。要是他误会了我和你的关系，你就给我等着吧！”

“那也比我好很多了，我到现在也没有追到容仁哥。”朴载赫低下头有些消沉地说。

有了几分醉意，一直趴在桌子上的金圭石突然有了兴致，坐直了之后上下打量着朴载赫：“我看曺容仁对你一直都很不错，觉得你们应该早就在一起了，原来还没有搞定吗？不会啊，你和他应该是很顺理成章的事情。你小子真的有在追吗？”

“我当然不如你这种情圣，到处诱拐无知的小男孩而且特别熟练。你追安俊亨方便是因为安俊亨是个傻子，只要给吃的就行……”

“喂你小子注意点，你在说俊亨什么呢？”金圭石用力一推朴载赫的肩，打断了他的话。

“本来就是嘛。只要给他食物，那只猪一定马上就会对你扑过来。”朴载赫并不服气，“如果容仁哥有安俊亨那么好追就好了，我愿意天天给他买吃的。但是容仁哥比安俊亨聪明很多，他比我都聪明。我该怎么办啊？”

“哼，其实你今天等我比赛，就是为了这件事吧？”金圭石冷笑一声，“你早来找我啊，我可以教你，如果这顿饭你请客的话。”

于是两个各怀心事的男人一边互相倒苦水，一边喝酒。

曺容仁的手机上跳出了朴载赫的名字，时间是6月22日凌晨1点多。

接起电话，传来的是陌生的男声：“你好，你的朋友在我们这里喝醉了。我们根据通讯录找到了您的电话，方便过来一下吗？”

“哦好的，请你说一下位置。”

曺容仁之前怎么都没想过，自己的生日会以去酒吧接自己的队友拉开序幕。

之前朴载赫答应监督说会回基地，后来监督来问朴载赫是否已经回来的时候，曺容仁还帮他搪塞了一下，但是朴载赫一直不出现，曺容仁也不敢睡觉，只能一直等，直到接到来电。

赛后等MVP的打野，喝酒醉倒在酒吧，然后让一个过生日的人大半夜去捞人，这种队友放在任何队伍里，都是会被嫌弃的吧。曺容仁抱着手臂冷着脸坐在出租车上，司机觉得奇怪多看了几眼，隐约觉得这个看起来礼貌的人是准备半夜出去砍人，也不敢打断对方的思考，一路沉默地开着车。

朴载赫醒过来的时候几乎是中午。酒精的作用还没有完全过去，一思考就隐隐作痛的大脑根本无法解答他昨晚发生了什么，他是如何回到基地的。

他只记得他和金圭石喝了过量的酒，然后他就失去了意识。但是他醒来的时候已经躺在了基地的床上，阳光落在他脸上，刺眼得很。

朴载赫用手遮住眼睛，从床上爬了起来，摇了摇头才终于让自己彻底清醒。在依然不消停的头痛中完成了洗漱之后，走到餐厅门口，便正好看见了曺容仁。

“容仁哥，你准备吃饭了吗？”

“是啊，中午了。”

“是啊，好饿，我也想吃饭了。”朴载赫一边说着一边自然而然地往曺容仁身边凑过去。

“睡了一整个晚上，当然会饿。”曺容仁不动声色地后退半步。

朴载赫有些泄气，看着曺容仁覆了一层寒霜的脸，猛然想起了什么：“昨天是你把我带回来的？”

“除了我还能有谁？你以为还有谁心情好到半夜不睡觉就等着酒吧给自己打电话去捞人？”

“容仁哥我错了。”朴载赫一边乖觉地认错，一边把头靠到曺容仁肩上蹭了蹭，“你别生气。”

曺容仁温柔而不容置疑地推开朴载赫：“吃完午饭下午还有训练赛。”

“容仁哥……”朴载赫有些不知所措地愣在原地。之前在基地里如果他粘人太厉害，曺容仁也会嫌他烦对他有些爱理不理的，只有在赛场上会对他特别宽容，但像今天这样还真是朴载赫第一次遇见。

看到朴载赫异常委屈的表情，曺容仁也是楞了一下，站在餐厅门口对他说：“傻站着着干什么？来吃饭。”

朴载赫坐在桌子前，心不在焉地往嘴里塞了两口东西，还没来得及全咽下去，突然把餐具一放，下了什么决心似地说：“容仁哥，你是不是讨厌我？”

“说什么呢？”

“你是不是讨厌我，只是为了维护队伍的形象才勉为其难包容我的？”

曺容仁听到这个问题真是又好气又好笑，他承认在基地里确实有毒舌的时候，也有不理人的时候——但那主要是因为朴载赫实在是太粘人了，他根本应付不过来，但是仅仅因为这样，所以朴载赫就问出了自己是不是讨厌他，曺容仁觉得这个问题真是太难回答了。

“还是哥生我的气觉得我不该和Beyond的选手走得太近，也不该半夜喝醉酒不回基地呢？”朴载赫追问下去。

“你还好意思说？”曺容仁看了朴载赫一眼，“难道喝醉酒半夜不回基地是对的？”

“除了这之外，哥没有因为我和Beyond选手走得太近而不开心吗？”

“没有啊。”

朴载赫直视着曺容仁的眼睛，只看出对方确实是一脸茫然。朴载赫猜曺容仁确实对他的言外之意一无所知。

怎么办啊金圭石，你说的办法根本不管用，他一点都不在意。朴载赫有些焦躁地抿了抿嘴，打定主意得在训练赛结束之后得再问问金圭石。

昨天朴载赫彻底失去意识之前，金圭石在和他回顾自己是如何追到安俊亨时，还是给他出谋划策了一下的，也难为他醒来之后还记得一些。

“试探一下他会不会因为你和别人走得太近而吃醋。”金圭石当时是这么说的。

然而曺容仁并没有这样的反应，这让朴载赫觉得异常挫败。这就意味着，曺容仁对他既不讨厌，也不喜欢，之前的温柔很可能只是朴载赫自己想得太多而已。

大概他对谁都这么温柔的吧。朴载赫想。

“载赫，想什么呢？”曺容仁在朴载赫失焦的眼睛前晃了晃手，才拉回了朴载赫的注意力。

“没什么。我和Beyond选手真的只是闹着玩的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

虽然曺容仁的语气平淡，但是他心情如何朴载赫还是立刻听了出来。看曺容仁丝毫没有任何消气的样子，朴载赫又往嘴里扒拉了一些食物，才小心翼翼地又说：“哥你不要生气了好不好。要是让别人知道我在你的生日把你惹毛了，那么灿荣哥一定会用棒球棍打我的。”

“我哪有生气？”曺容仁反问，“你小子每天在想的是什么？”

“你肯定生气了。告诉我原因吧。”朴载赫说着去晃曺容仁的手臂，晃得曺容仁没法吃饭。

曺容仁看得出朴载赫对自己为什么不开心根本就是毫不知情的样子，但是难道曺容仁能承认他不爽是因为朴载赫和金圭石走得太近？难道曺容仁能说自己生气是因为朴载赫在自己生日的时候还和金圭石混在一起夜不归宿？

最后他能说的也不过就是：“好了好了。说就说了吧。我大半夜地跑出去捞一个喝醉了酒体重还那么重的队友，换谁心情能好啊？”

明知道曺容仁说的不尽是实话，但是朴载赫知道自己一时半会肯定问不出什么，只能敷衍地回答：“我以后不会了。”

下午的训练赛打完，朴载赫便找了个借口躲到角落里去给金圭石打电话。电话才响了三声，朴载赫就开始不耐烦地咒骂起来：“这个人在干什么啊，明明发消息说有空接电话，为什么不接？”

铃声响到第八下的时候，金圭石才接起了电话：“又怎么了？从你刚刚给我发的消息看，情况不太妙啊。”

“你说的不管用啊，他根本就不在乎我和你走得太近，他是不是对我毫不在意啊？”朴载赫一听到金圭石的声音就把一连串的话迅速吐了出来。

“不会啊，有眼睛的人都看得出来他肯定很在意你……不在乎我和你走得近，大概是比较相信你吧？”

“可是他一整天都不太高兴，也不理我，是不是嫌弃我烦人。”

“…………”金圭石沉默了好几秒，才回答，“不，不是嫌弃你烦人，是嫌弃你傻。他都不高兴一整天了，你还觉得他对你毫不在意？”

“可是他说不在意啊。”朴载赫有些委屈地回答。

金圭石觉得电话那头的人简直是块不开窍的顽石，根本无法点化，只能换个话题：“你今天后来为他准备了什么礼物了？”

“啊我忘记了！”朴载赫一声低呼。

“这种事你也能忘记？”

朴载赫分明听到了背景声音里安俊亨笑到破音，看起来安俊亨并没有对昨天的金圭石和朴载赫一起喝酒的事情感到困扰。听到安俊亨的笑声，朴载赫觉得简直颜面无存，只能为了尊严做最后的挣扎：“我睡到中午才起来，下午有训练赛，训练赛一打完我就给你打电话……”

“没有准备礼物也很好办啊！让他把自己包装成礼物送出去啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”安俊亨的叫声混合着要断气的笑声通过金圭石的手机清晰无误地传到了朴载赫耳中。朴载赫简直能够想象得出安俊亨笑得趴在床上的样子。

这样的想象画面进一步刺激了朴载赫的神经。“你让那只猪闭嘴！”朴载赫怒不可遏。

“俊亨你简直是个天才。”金圭石先是对安俊亨说了这样一句，然后才继续对着话筒向朴载赫说，“听到没有，我觉得俊亨说的非常有道理。”

“金圭石你是不是疯了？”朴载赫努力压抑着自己跑去MVP基地打人的冲动。

“这种事情本来就是要么成功，要么失败。失败的话，你送什么都会失败，成功的话，直接把自己送给他不是最自然不过吗？难道你指望这种事还有喜欢和不喜欢的中间状态？那你就一直持续现在的生活吧。”金圭石振振有词地说。

“可是……”

“要么成功，要么失败，你要拼这一把吗？”金圭石的声音在朴载赫听起来简直振聋发聩，“朴载赫，拿出你的男子气概来啊。”

“那就拼了。”朴载赫被金圭石煽动得头脑一热，脱口而出。

于是，一个完美的“生日礼物计划”就在五分钟之内被制定了出来。

“我和朋友约好了出去吃晚饭。会及时赶回来的。”晚上8点，朴载赫和依然在基地的队友们打过招呼便往门外走。

就在朴载赫要出门的时候，曺容仁在他背后冷冷地说了一句：“少喝酒，这一次再喝到起不来，我可不来接你。” 

朴载赫被曺容仁带着寒意的语气吓得动作都断了几拍，继而想起下午金圭石的话，装作无所谓的样子往门外走：“知道了哥。”

带着不正常的心跳走出基地，朴载赫暗中发誓如果这次事情砸了一定要拆散金圭石和安俊亨来复仇。

“可以打电话了吗？时间差不多了。”九点半，安俊亨拿着手机跃跃欲试。

“打吧打吧。”金圭石一边玩着盘子里的水果，一边点头同意。

安俊亨拨出了号码，把手机放到耳边。朴载赫的眼睛就死死盯在安俊亨拿着手机的手上。好像那是一只恶魔的爪子，好像他握着的也不是手机，而是一颗定时炸弹。

准确来说，安俊亨手里握着的是朴载赫即将被揭晓的审判书。

电话通了。

“喂，是CoreJJ选手吗？我是Ian，安俊亨。Ruler选手和金圭石一起喝酒喝醉了，你方便过来接一下吗？”

曺容仁自问自己不是个坏脾气的人，但即使如此，在听到这句话的时候还是气得呼吸一窒。又是和金圭石，又是喝酒，又是喝酒喝得醉到需要人接。明明出门之前还答应不会喝过头，却在距离上次喝醉不到24小时之内又一次喝醉了。朴载赫，你到底要给我惹多少麻烦？能不能让我不要担心你？

虽然是这么想着，也是如此不满，但是曺容仁又怎么可能真的放任队友醉在外面。之前的话也只是恐吓而已。因而即使再不满，曺容仁还是强压下了怒火说：“哦，好的，请说一下位置吧。”

安俊亨一面偷偷对着朴载赫比了个OK的动作，一面对着电话报了酒吧的地址。

“好的，我马上过来。在这之前请在酒吧等我一下。麻烦你了。”曺容仁说完挂了电话。

“耶，成功，他马上来。”挂了电话的安俊亨简直像是刚上了发条的某种玩具，动得停不下来，比朴载赫还要激动，“看吧，虽然之前说了不来管你，但是在接到电话之后依然愿意过来，你怎么会说他对你毫不关心呢？”

“可能只是因为这是Ian选手的电话。”朴载赫不以为然地说，“他需要在其他选手面前维护三星选手的形象。”不过曺容仁答应过来，他多少松了一口气。

“不管怎么样，他很快就会到了，你得趁着这个时候多喝一点，不要给他看出破绽。”金圭石说着在朴载赫面前放了一杯烈酒。

酒量并不好地朴载赫看着面前的杯子，有些犹豫。

“在他来之前我们会管好你的。”

在得到了金圭石和安俊亨的承诺后，朴载赫端起杯子一饮而尽。

和之前与金圭石一起边聊边喝不一样，这次朴载赫喝得很急，所以酒精的起效也更快。在曺容仁赶到的时候，朴载赫已经完全是醉酒状态了。

“Ruler选手这几天似乎是有心事。已经和圭石连续喝酒两天了，我们队伍的成绩……呃……所以圭石这几天的心情不怎么样。但是三星成绩还不错，Ruler选手又是为什么不开心，CoreJJ选手你知道吗？”安俊亨一边说一边用手推了推边上显然已经醉得不省人事的朴载赫。

朴载赫却只是发出意义不明的哼声。

“我也不知道。看来回去得更加多关心他了。”曺容仁一边说一边试图扶起趴在桌子上的人。

“是啊，Ruler选手刚才一直和我们说在队伍里很依赖像兄长一样的CoreJJ选手，所以你要多关心他，也许他的心事只有你能解开。”看起来也喝醉了的金圭石突然地插上了一句，“他和我们聊天的时候，每句话都离不开CoreJJ选手你呢。”曺容仁也不知道这算是酒后真言还是酒后胡言。

“是这样吗？”曺容仁有些机械地回答着。

金圭石带着醉意点头：“是啊，看得出载赫确实相当在意你，看来只有你能帮他解决问题了。他都已经连续两天喝醉了，载赫本质上也还是小孩子，心事不会太深，但是如果不快点解决的话，也许会影响到这家伙的训练状态吧。”

“好。那麻烦你们照顾他了。我带他走了。”曺容仁说完架着醉鬼走出了酒吧。

目送着三星两个人出了酒吧，MVP喝醉了的打野突然切换到了清醒状态，和中单一起趴在桌子上狂笑起来。

走出酒吧被夜风吹了一下的朴载赫看起来清醒了一些，嘟囔着说：“容仁哥，我能自己走。”

“你能走什么啊？”曺容仁叹了口气。

“别生气了容仁哥。”朴载赫靠在曺容仁的肩上软绵绵地说，“现在时间还太早，喝醉了酒回基地不太好。”

“你也知道不好，那为什么还要喝醉？”

“我错了哥，你得救我啊。”

朴载赫惊慌的求饶让曺容仁瞬间心软了：“那怎么办？”

“晚一点在回去吧。”

“可是现在虽然不晚，但是也不早了。十点多了商店都关门了，你要我陪你坐在大街上醒酒吗？”

“那……那我们能去哪儿呢？”朴载赫问着话，把整个人的重量靠在曺容仁的身上。曺容仁简直要站不住了，当然更不可能陪着朴载赫在马路上醒酒。

“随便找个能坐着的地方吧。”曺容仁说着往四处看了看。

“不然就那里吧。”朴载赫顺着曺容仁目光的方向一指。他们在这件事上的决定倒是有些不谋而合——在酒店休息总好过坐在马路上。

酒吧对面就是一家不错的酒店，两个人很快办好了入住手续。

进了房间后，朴载赫被扔在床上。曺容仁看了眼人事不省生活不能自理的队友，算算这酒估计要很久才能醒，也急不来，干脆让朴载赫睡觉，自己则去浴室里洗了个澡。

等曺容仁洗完穿着浴袍拉开浴室的门，便看到门口站着一个满脸通红但是显然能够自如行动——只是动作还不太协调的醉鬼。

朴载赫见到曺容仁的瞬间便摆出了自认为最无辜的表情靠到了曺容仁的肩上。只是他的身高比曺容仁还高，要靠着曺容仁就必须弯腰，看起来有些违和。

“哥，生日快乐。”酒后的朴载赫的吐字并不清晰。

“你搞什么？知道是我生日还出去乱喝酒让我来接人，是不是想气死我？”

“不是啊，我是在给你准备生日礼物。”朴载赫说到这里，心跳逐渐加快起来。

“礼物呢？”

“你眼前就是啊。”坚持着说完这句话，朴载赫只能庆幸酒精的作用掩盖了情绪变化带来的脸红。

曺容仁迟迟没有给出答案，等待带来的神经紧绷让朴载赫恨不能出去跑两圈在大叫几声来发泄自己的紧张感。

但是他不能这么做，他只能等待他的辅助给他最后的判决。

在等待中越来越不安的朴载赫在内心发誓：金圭石，如果他拒绝我，我就拆散你和安俊亨！ 

最终曺容仁终于开口：“我很喜欢这份礼物。那……我拆礼物了？”

这句话进入朴载赫耳朵的同时，他的身体也被揽进了一个踏实的拥抱里。


	10. 我需要的是被你需要（CoreJJ/Ruler）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇是2018年上海高考语文作文题同题写出来的

> 生活中，人们不仅关注自身的需要，也时常渴望被他人需要，以体现自己的价值。这种“被需要”的心态普遍存在，对此你有怎样的认识？请写一篇文章，谈谈你的思考。

“行李都打包好了吗？没有什么漏掉的吧？”Gen基地里，教练在和下路两位选手做最后的确认。

“没有问题，我们一起打包的。”曺容仁回应了这个问题。他说是一起打包，其实所有人都知道，完全是他一个人把两个人的行李都收拾了。

朴载赫站在曺容仁背后，对这种事一句话都插不上，感觉到队友们的目光，觉得有些局促。

“什么奇怪的幸运鼠标垫幸运物之类的都没有漏吧？可不要因为这种小事影响了心情。”教练再三确认，如果不是两位选手之间有很多自己的小秘密是他所不熟悉，他简直恨不得亲自开箱检查。

曺容仁仔细回想之后回答：“没有问题，都是我收拾的。”

“是你收拾的我就放心了。”教练终于决定不再担心这些问题，“最重要的，护照拿了吗？我们要出发了。”

“在我这里，两个人的护照都在我这里。”曺容仁说着打开了随身包，又最后检查确认了一次。

教练点头，率先拖着箱子出门。曺容仁跟在教练身后，没走出三步，一回头看见朴载赫还冷在原地，拉了一下他的胳膊：“在想什么呢，载赫？出发了。”

“哦。”朴载赫有些迟钝地应了一声，拖着箱子跟在曺容仁身后出了门。

到了机场之后，曺容仁拿出了两个人的护照，办妥了登机手续。

来自其他队的选手也陆续抵达，教练拿着名册打算分配房间。Gen的下路看到是自家教练来分配房间，自然是非常默契地站在一起，就等着教练一声令下，又可以名正言顺地睡一间房。

但这时候，一直不多话的李相赫突然开口：“我想和CoreJJ选手住一间。”

一直和朴载赫站在一起的曺容仁突然被点名，感觉非常意外，他显然没有想到会被李相赫要求同住，不确定地反问一句：“我吗？”

李相赫点了点头，所以人一起看向了教练。

这次出行的人中，李相赫选手可以说非常有话语权，何况他平时总是没什么要求，因此一旦开口，很难被拒绝。曺容仁和朴载赫都不敢开口反对，其他人更是没有意见。教练也就点点头说：“那就这样吧。”

分配完房间接受过媒体采访，然后就该去过安检了。

“手机、两张机票、两本护照、充电宝。”

朴载赫跟在曺容仁身后，看着曺容仁一边数一边把过安检时拿出来的东西一样一样收回去，根本插不上手。终于等到曺容仁收好了包，朴载赫小心翼翼地问：“哥，你这个包拿着重吗？需不需要我帮你拿？”

“不重啊，怎么了？”曺容仁说着已经把包甩到自己肩上，“我看起来已经老得这么不中用了吗？连这么小一个包都需要别人帮我？”

“我只是……想帮哥多分担一些。”朴载赫的回答并不流畅。

曺容仁困惑地看着朴载赫：“那也不用盯着这么小一个包吧。”

“抱歉。”朴载赫说着低下头。

曺容仁觉得莫名其妙，只是拍了拍他的肩示意没事，也不知道该说什么。

候机的时候朴载赫与曺容仁坐在一起，曺容仁玩着手机游戏，专心致志，以至于对周遭的一切都无知无觉，朴载赫则不时看看曺容仁，但这样反常的反应没有被察觉。

终于，憋不住话的朴载赫推了推曺容仁，成功吸引到注意之后瞥了眼在另一边玩手机的李相赫，小声问：“哥，你说，他为什么非要和你住在一起？”

“啊这个嘛？”曺容仁想了想，压低了声音说，“听说Faker选手在2015年的时候还是个会把洗发水当牙膏来用的人，也许他需要找个人来照顾他吧。”

“所以就找了你嘛？可是我也需要人照顾啊。”朴载赫委屈的样子看起来非常像一头大型犬。

曺容仁没忍住摸了摸朴载赫的头，真的像是在安抚小动物一样安抚着曺容仁：“你都多大人了？”

“那他多大了嘛？”朴载赫的不满不但没有被平息，反而更加剧烈了。

“那你去和教练说啊。”曺容仁无奈又好笑地说。

一听到“教练”两个字，朴载赫里面蔫了，咕哝着：“才不去，算了算了。”放开了曺容仁的手臂，给自己戴上耳机听歌去了。曺容仁则重新开始了游戏。

韩国飞到香港只用短短几个小时而已。到了酒店之后选手们迅速办好了入住，还有时间打个训练赛练练手感。

第二天早晨，相处融洽的室友组合李相赫和曺容仁在早餐厅邂逅了一个人吃早餐的朴载赫。

“载赫早啊，你室友呢？”曺容仁一边问一边毫不见外地拉开朴载赫边上的椅子宣誓了这半边桌子的所有权。李相赫则坐到了他的对面。

“睡懒觉。我正好要再去拿点吃的，哥你要什么我帮你拿？”朴载赫一边说一边准备起身，却被曺容仁叫住。

“我自己去拿就好了，”曺容仁说，“你要什么，我帮你带？”

“牛奶，然后一个羊角面包。”朴载赫老老实实地说出了需求。

曺容仁点点头，又问：“Faker选手想吃些什么呢？”

“我随便。”

曺容仁非常快就带回了一大盘子食物和朴载赫需要的牛奶。三个人速战速决吃完了早饭，然后出发去了赛场。

第一天的比赛还算顺利，比赛结束的时间不太晚，晚饭之后选手们各自回房间，还没过多久，就有人敲响了曺容仁和李相赫房间的门。

“来了。”曺容仁应声去开门，门外站着自己的AD。

“我想出去买零食，哥有什么要买的吗？”朴载赫问。

“我没有什么要买的，Faker你有吗？”

“没有。”李相赫的声音从房间里传了出来，沉迷电脑的他回答非常简单。

曺容仁觉得朴载赫这几天都很奇怪，回头看看自己的室友似乎没有出门的意愿，飞快做出了一个决定，于是又故意问了一句：“我和载赫打算一起出门去附近逛逛，Faker选手要一起吗？”

朴载赫在听到曺容仁问出这个问题之后，脸色立刻变黑了。曺容仁在心里暗暗好笑，然后听到了意料之中的婉拒。朴载赫的脸色这才稍微恢复正常，曺容仁觉得自己简直要憋不住笑出声来了，连忙与李相赫道别然后出了门。

走去便利店的路上，朴载赫有明显的焦躁和心不在焉，却一直没有找到开口的方式。曺容仁决定简单点直接开始：“载赫今天不高兴吗？”

“没有啊。”明明有一肚子不高兴，但是在被问起的时候，朴载赫却第一时间下意识反对，生怕秘密被揭穿。

但是曺容仁对他有多了解，又怎么会被这种低级的谎言骗过去，继续追问着：“这样吗？我看载赫这两天 都不是很开心。还在生气我和Faker住？还是我有哪里做得不好？”

“哥哪里会做得不好呢？”朴载赫急切地反驳了最关键的部分，然后声音渐渐低下去，“只是……”

果然憋不住话啊，曺容仁一边想着一边扭过脸去，不让朴载赫发现自己的窃笑。

“只是，哥太受欢迎了。”朴载赫一咬牙说出来的时候，自己都觉得自己幼稚。

小孩子的吃醋这是曺容仁早就想到的，正准备开口哄，却听到朴载赫的补充说明：“我真的不是吃醋。只是……我知道哥很受欢迎，之前一直有其他队伍的人和哥约双排，然后Faker选手也想和哥住在一起，大家都很依赖你……我也……我的行李都是哥打理的，教练也很信任你。可是这样算的话，我对于哥来说，和别的依赖哥的人相比，究竟有什么不同呢？”

当然是不同的啊，傻小子，曺容仁想，但是他还没来得及开口，朴载赫便又继续说下去：“所以我想，如果我能帮上哥一点忙，是不是就和别的依赖你的人不一样了。”

原来是这样，曺容仁想起来机场里自己拒绝了朴载赫的帮助，早餐厅里是另一回，刚刚敲门问他要不要带零食则是最近的一回，短短两天里朴载赫试了三次，自己却几乎都忽略了，这让曺容仁觉得有点歉疚。自己一直把他当弟弟照顾，各种细节上无微不至，却没注意到他这些小心思，说起来，也是自己失职吧？

“所以，我只是想让自己能够帮得上忙，比起需要哥，我更希望自己也有能被哥需要的地方。”朴载赫说完有些委屈，却又有些自责于自己的冲动，于是低下头去不做声了。

曺容仁等了一会，见朴载赫没有继续诉苦的意思，这才开口：“我当然需要你啦。傻小子。”曺容仁笑着搂住朴载赫的后颈，在朴载赫困惑的眼神里吻住了他的嘴唇。朴载赫自然地闭起了眼睛，直到曺容仁结束了这个吻依然舍不得睁开，然后听到曺容仁说：“我需要你需要我。”


	11. 有三次Ruler的谎言被揭穿了，有一次没有（没有车啦）

1.

输了比赛之后KSV休息室里气氛不太好，但是因为听说有安排一些特殊采访，所以他们暂时不能离开。

Ruler的声音总是率先打破沉默：“哎，别那么消极嘛，只是一场比赛而已，我们之后好好努力就能把分追回来了。”

“但是你没有觉得说这话时，你的语气很僵硬吗？”CuVee撇撇嘴问，“你一点都不心虚？”

“是啊，不用为了鼓舞人心刻意伪装出无所谓的样子。”Crown也抬起头回应了一句自己上单。

Ruler小心地瞥了一眼队伍里的老大，Ambition还是面无表情，看起来并没有像想要用棒球棍砸他的意思。于是Ruler挥挥手：“没有，怎么会呢？我像是会在乎这种小小挫折的人吗？你们知道的，我从不烦恼这些……”

休息室的门突然打开，打断了Ruler滔滔不绝的发言，记者看向他们的辅助：“CoreJJ选手，方便来做一下采访吗？”

“啊，当然可以。”CoreJJ立刻站起身回答，并跟随记者走到指定位置。

采访问题是说出LCK关系最好的选手和他所不为人知的小秘密。

于是全KSV的人都听到CoreJJ对着媒体的镜头说：“朴载赫选手和想象中、外表上看起来相比，胜负欲更强一点。和他看起来乖乖的外表不同，很有胜负欲。”

2\. 

“发火的话能不能去外面？不要影响队友打排位。”Crown有些不耐烦地摘掉耳机，对着坐在休息室正中间的Ruler吼了一句，“我说，到底是什么事啊？”

“我哪有发火……”Ruler委屈地反驳。

但是话还没说完就被一手抱着丰顺一手往自己嘴里塞饼干的CuVee打断了：“只是因为CoreJJ说了一句‘同样的年龄同样的身高，为什么Haru那么可爱而Ruler却像个智障儿童’就砸了五分钟地板，年轻人的体力还真是好得可怕。”

“心思也真是奇怪得难猜，这究竟有什么好生气的？”听明白了前因后果却依然对Ruler脑回路不明所以的Crown摇头感慨了一句。

“我哪有很用力地砸地板？”Ruler还在抵死挣扎，“我只是很轻地这样敲了几下而已。”

终于，一直默不作声，不想管孩子们之间纷争的Ambition也看不下去开口了：“连我的电脑都在震动了，还说自己没有生气。容仁啊，你也不要太过分了，气他也要有个限度。”

“但是他生气的样子很可爱嘛。”曺容仁不以为意地撇撇嘴。

3\. 

赢了比赛之后的团队采访总是最令人放松的，在采访中相互插嘴打趣对方也不是没有。

Ruler在这局比赛中发挥特别出色，自然是被提问最多的人。

“请问Ruler选手如何评价自己和对方AD今天各自的发挥？”

面对着记者的提问，Ruler几乎是弯着腰谦虚地说：“我打得最不好了，那位选手打实在太好了。”

不出意外地身后的队友一致翻起了白眼。其中Crown没有忍住，小声嘀咕了一句：“回到基地就说自己都能赢的自大狂是谁啊？也只有CoreJJ能够容忍你的做作。”

+1

赛季开始之前KSV应邀拍摄了一个视频，但是拍过之后大家都忘了这件事，直到有一天突然又被Haru在网上刷到，才想起有这么回事。

于是一基地的人围在Haru的电脑前看这个年代久远的视频。

“啊哥你还说过这种话，你竟然这样夸奖他吗？”在听到CoreJJ夸奖Ruler为千里马时，受不了下路过分肉麻的Haru终于率先抗议，捂住了自己的眼睛表示这一切真的是太不适合他这个单纯的宅男了。

“本来就觉得自己很无敌的人又要变得更加自大了。”Crown锤了一下Ruler。

“喂，听到自己的辅助这么夸奖自己，心里一定很高兴吧？尾巴要翘到天上去了？”CuVee指着暂停画面上Ruler的脸问道，“你看，非常努力在憋笑啊。”

“我哪有？我根本不在乎这种外在的夸奖，我宠辱不惊好吗？”Ruler一边说一边挤出人群，表示自己并不想和这些看娱乐视频的队友同流合污。

“还说‘虽然很难驯服，但驯服之后就是最优秀的马。’这么高的评价吗？不过我看你驯服他很容易啊——你已经驯服他了没错吧？看他那么喜欢你？”在看到Ruler显然想置身事外后，Ambition的提问对象换成了CoreJJ。

但是Ruler显然听到了这个问题，并且在CoreJJ开口前大声抢话回答：“没有！谁会喜欢这种每天戏弄人的毒舌哥哥！我拒绝被驯服。”

在听到了Ruler如此激烈且义正辞严的反驳后，其他队友不约而同地点了点头，并同情地拍拍CoreJJ的肩，感觉自己完全被说服了。


End file.
